The Lady of Ice
by Dedon53
Summary: When Haku died at the bridge she thought that her story was over but then she finds out that Zabuza made a deal for her for a new life. She finds herself in the most dangerous game. Can a girl with a good heart be able to play the game?
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers this is my first attempt at writing one tell me what you think in the reviews. A big thank you to Xenolov who did the beta read and really helped clean it up. This will be a FEMHAKU AND JON SNOW romance story eventually.**

Prologue

When Haku woke up she was laying on her back with a tingling sensation running through her. It seemed as if she was laying on the softest grass ever. Moreover, the sky was presenting the strangest sight to her eyes. It was mainly white, the only exception to it were the different colors, constantly shifting in random patterns. It was a sight that would be admired by almost everyone who saw it.

After a while of, her attention shifted to her chest caked with blood, where the Chidori had pierced her soft flesh, leaving a giant scar in its wake. The deadly attack had obliterated her chest bindings while the rest of her clothes were pretty much torn apart from the intense battle.

Finally done looking at herself, she decide to focus on her surroundings. Standing up, her eyes widened and a gasp left her lips as her mind processed what she was seeing. Whichever direction she looked in, there was an unending amount of grass covered ground. The lone exception was a giant white castle standing tall and proud in the distance.

A sudden thought crossed her mind, and realization hit her like a fireball jutsu, ' _I must be dead.'_ It was a saddening thought, and yet she managed to smile. She died while protecting her beloved master. She was at peace and felt contented with her actions. A feeling that was matched by the atmosphere of this place.

' _Is this the afterlife? It looks so serene…'_

She continued to walk as idle thoughts entered her mind, ' _Will my mother be here? Can I find her?'_

A cluster of memories came, unbidden, to her mind. Her mother's lighthearted laugh, her smile with those cute little dimples. The delicious seafood stew she made with squids, ginger, tuna, and scallops every Sunday for dinner.

But thinking about her mother made her think about the man that she had called father as well. He did play a pivotal role in changing her life forever. He was a pillar of strength that she could lean on whenever she fell down. His deep, baritone laugh, the way his eyes would light up whenever he brought sweets from a nearby town in the beginning of every month.

However, she could never forget the few frightening moments that signaled a great change in her life, for better or worse.

 **Flashback**

" _Mommy! Look what I can do! See what I made. Isn't it pretty?!" Haku exclaimed._

 _Indeed, it was a beautiful thing to look at. The water was floating in between her two hands, constantly changing shape with bits of ice mingling among it._

 _Haku's mother gasped at what her daughter was doing right in front of her, but Haku wasn't paying attention to her mother's reaction. Too entranced by what she was doing, she never saw her mother moving and gripping her arm, a bit too harshly._

" _No! You must never do that! Do you hear, child?! You must never do that again, you wicked wicked child!" Her mother cried out in a panicked tone with eyes clouded with fear and worry. It made Haku all the more frightened._

" _Momma… what is it?" She sobbed, trying to resist the urge to cry as her mother shook her arm, "You're hurting me..." The voice that left her lips was meek and so very scared. Her eyes grew moist and shiny._

 _SLAP!_

 _In a flash, Haku's mother had struck her across the cheek. Realization dawned on her just moments after on what she had just done, making her stiffen in fright._

" _Oh…. oh, I'm so sorry, my darling. I-I'm sorry." Haku closed her eyes as her mother apologized and hugged her tightly._

 _Neither of them saw the man who had witnessed the whole thing._

 _ **The next day**_

 _Sleeping came in fits after that particular incident. Haku wondered why her mother panicked in such a way._

 _She twisted and turned in her bed in order to find a comfortable position. All of a sudden, Haku bolted from her bed as the sound of something crashing in the kitchen jolted her. Her parents were shouting in the kitchen. Tip-toeing out of her room, she sneaked across the house and stopped just around the corner leading to the kitchen. The voices of her parents became clear enough for her to decipher what they were saying._

" _You're one of those freaks, aren't you?!"_

" _H-Honey keep your voice down! You'll wake Haku," Her momma seemed scared, just like her, "You're drunk too... so please calm down. We can talk about this after you've slept." She sounded so meek and frightened. Her parents had never argued or fought like this before._

" _I can't believe you didn't tell me about this…" Her father paused. He never talked like this before. He was breathing deeply, trying to get himself under control,"I feel physically sick right now!" His anger exploded at a moment's notice. It made Haku jump in fright._

" _Honey please... P-Please calm down, I'm begging you."_

" _No.. No No NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF YOUR LIES!"_

 _Haku could hear someone opening a drawer and rummaging around in it. It felt as if her heart would burst out of her mouth at any moment._

" _H-Honey…. P-Put that down, please!" Haku could hear her mother crying now. An urge came over her, to run in and find out what's happening between her parents, but she felt so scared to go in there..._

" _No, I'm done listening to you. This ends, NOW!" Her father sounded like a maniac at that moment._

" _N-No, don't, DON'T-," Her mother screamed in pain as Haku ran into the kitchen._

" _Momma what's goin-," Haku words died in her throat. She couldn't believe at what she was looking at. Her mother was bleeding from her chest. Her father standing over her with a bloody knife clutched in his hand._

 _There was so much blood…_

 _somuchbloodsomuchbloodwhywhywhy_

 _A tortured sob left her lips. Her eyes wide and lips quivering. She trembled._

 _whywhywhy_

 _Her father turned to her with a manic look in his eyes. Utter loathing and hatred just waiting to be unleashed. He took slow steps towards her, his intentions clear. But there were tears streaming down his face._

 _Fatherkilledmotherwhywhywhy_

" _D-Daddy…. I'm scared-" She sobbed, "What are you doing? Why…." A whimper left her involuntarily._

 _Her eyes locked to her mother's dead ones. Dull, empty of life, cold._

 _She felt so cold… Her blood was freezing.._

 _So cold, So cold and freezing_

" _I'm only doing what's right, Haku. I'm sorry," He was still crying when he raised the knife to end her life._

" _S-Stop…. Stop daddy… Stopstopstop, STOP!," Her eyes were clenched shut. She did not know how and why it happened. Time came to a standstill as something cold went through her. The next moment, a great and fatal explosion sounded out with wood cracking and splintering into a million pieces._

 _Some of them nicked her skin, scratching it, making her hiss in pain._

 _A second passed. Then another… and another._

 _Haku, frightened beyond her wits, managed to finally open her eyes, only to see her father impaled through the heart by a humongous spike of ice jutting out from the ground. His blood dripped to the ground, adding to the already massive amount present on the house itself was in shambles. Multiple ice spikes had pierced the walls and roofs._

 _For the life of her, Haku could not move an inch. Her body could only tremble in the wake of the horrifying event. Her eyes blurred as tears flowed down her cheeks. She was feeling dizzy. Her heart was in so much pain. So much. It was unbearable, but there was no one to comfort her. A hollow feeling was present in her. It was strange._

 _She could not remain in this house for a moment longer. Haku bolted outside, into the freezing snow, leaving her childhood to rot in the ruined excuse of a house. A cold and terrifying world awaited her._

 **Flashback End**

Haku wiped away her tears. She hadn't really thought about her parents death in a while, ' _I suppose I didn't want to think about it.'_

What came next was her life in the streets, sleeping in alleyways, eating out of the garbage, the cold, and worst of all at night the flashes she would see when she shut her eyes. She had become hollow inside. There was no one precious to her that was still alive. Her parents were dead and gone for good.

Meeting Zabuza had changed her life and gave it meaning again. He saw something in her, taking her in, and teaching her whatever he could. How to fight, spying and espionage, reading others body language and predicting their next move. He taught her and gave her the skills to survive in this unforgiving world, for this act of kindness, _in her eyes at least,_ her master became her most precious person.

Meeting Naruto was... interesting, to say the least. He had the same eyes as hers, someone who had faced a lot of hardships, just like her, ' _I hope my words of wisdom will guide him in his life.'_

She kept walking in a random direction, still lost in her thoughts. But all it took was a blink of her eyes to snap her attention back to her current situation. Her expression distorted into a frown.

She was in a completely different area. Had she been so lost in her thoughts as to ignore the change in her surroundings?

What was once an area filled with serenity and life was now replaced with darkness and death. A feeling of dread hung in the air. There were large bones and stone structures dotting the desert landscape in the distance. The sky was covered with innumerable giant chains with hooks on the end. Strange spheres were littered about everywhere.

A cough interrupted disrupted her train of thought. She whirled around, her limbs tense and ready for a fight, but instead a gasp of delight left her. Standing in front of her was her master, Zabuza. The bandages around his mouth were missing, exposing his sharp teeth. But he was covered in blood. A sight that made her breath hitch and worry to engulf her being. And yet her master seemed to be in good shape judging by the smirk on his face.

"Hey Haku," Zabuza said. A chuckle following soon after.

"Za-Zabuza-sama…." She whispered, "What are you doing h-here?"

Her master raised his eyebrows in bemusement, "You're a smart one, Haku. You should know."

Despair was all she knew as she realized the only way a man could end up here.

"Bu-but I protected you! A-Against... the Chidori Zabuza-sama." She cried out.

Zabuza shrugged, a bit too nonchalantly for her liking.

" _Gato,"_ The name was spat like poison, "the little midget that he is, was planning to betray us from the beginning. After the fight he had a small army of men waiting to take us out, he was going to collect my bounty." He paused, "Never should've trusted that little shit but we needed the money," Zabuza whispered to himself, but she heard it nonetheless.

"Oh…. I see..." It saddened Haku knowing that her sacrifice had meant nothing in the end.

"Don't worry, Haku. When the moment came, I killed most of his men and himself with only a kunai held in between my teeth."

"Between your teeth?" She questioned exasperatedly

He seemed annoyed at her tone, but he still answered, "Kakashi managed to wound both my arms making them useless, so I used what I had." They both shared a laugh over that one, but it was a bitter one for Haku.

' _Still… My sacrifice didn't mean anything at all. I couldn't protect Zabuza-sama in the end.'_

Zabuza placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing her sullen and downcast expression. Knowing exactly what she was thinking. It was about time he came out with the truth..

"Hey Haku.." She turned her face towards him. He smiled a small smile, "Don't get downtrodden over a small matter like this, brat. You're more than a tool to me, you hear that?" There was a long pause. He felt a little amused seeing her bewildered face, "If I'm being completely honest with myself, you're more like a daughter to me. So get the thought about being a tool out of your mind, got that?" He grinned at her.

Zabuza didn't really know how to say all this emotional stuff in a tactful manner, so he just outright said it. No point in beating around the bush.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that you've proved your worth, Haku. Never consider yourself a tool anymore, cuz you're not." He said sternly, but his eyes were a bit moist.

Her mouth dropped after Zabuza finished his speech. She faltered a bit as she tried to think about what could have caused Zabuza to act like this. However, no immediate answer came to mind.

"Zabuza-sama? What happened to cause this…. change of heart?" Haku questioned as her voice wavered.

Zabuza smiled as he looked at her, "That brat covered in orange happened. Damn kid knows how to make people see his point. Wouldn't be surprised if convinced every ninja to follow him to their deaths." Her master laughed without restraint for what felt like the first time. A laugh that was contagious.

She chuckled. It certainly seemed like a task Naruto would prove successful in.

Though it looked like her mentor had something more to say. He sure was hesitant about it. When she gave him a pointed stare, he sighed and continued, "Alright, there's one more thing that I have to tell you," He paused for a bit to collect himself. How should he break it to her?

"I kinda made a deal for you."

A deal? What sort of deal? She stared at him, silently beckoning him to answer the unasked question

"A deal that will give you a chance to live again." He smiled.

A chance to live again? How? When did he even make the deal? Haku was left bewildered at his claim, "How is it even possible? I'm dead, Zabuza-sama. Who did you even make a deal with?" Haku murmured.

" _That would be me."_

Haku jumped in fright as the voice behind her sent shivers down her spine. Never had she heard such a voice. It felt like the life, or what was left of it, was being sucked out of her. An all encompassing fear engulfed her as she trembled. Slowly but steadily, she turned her face around to stare at what was possibly the most terrifying sight she had ever seen. No words came out of her mouth as she stared at the translucent being with shaggy, long white hair. A purple body covered by a stark white robe and beads hanging down it's neck. A vicious grin was present on it's face, showing the razor-sharp teeth it possessed.

"Are you the Shi-Shinigami?" Haku asked. Her voice sounded meek and so very weak.

" _I am.. Although, I prefer Shinigami-sama."_ Shinigami said with a deep baritone voice. There was a warning in there for her to watch what she says.

Taking the hint, she nodded her head and bowed,. "A thousand apologies, Shinigami-sama."

Shinigami nodded his head, " _In order for you to be given life your master, Zabuza, has agreed to let me devour his soul."_

A second passed as she processed what was just said. Her head whipped around towards her mentor and she cried out, "Zabuza-sama! I can't d-"

"Stop right there, Haku…" He interrupted her, "You've been with me for nine years. Regretfully, for all those years, I only ever thought about how you could be useful as a tool. Now, I've been given a chance to do something good for you, as a real teacher would. I'm not going to let this chance slip away," He spoke with strengthened resolve.

She quieted after that, not knowing what to say. All Haku did was turn her head back towards the Shinigami.

The being nodded to himself and spoke up, " _One tidbit that I forgot to mention is that I cannot send you back to the shinobi realm. It would cause too many unnecessary problems for me and the others. So I'm sending you to a different realm. Do not worry, it won't be mundane, there will be plenty of excitement and danger. That is the only thing I have to say. Do you accept?."_

She hesitated, "M-May I have a moment with Zabuza-sama?"

" _Very well... Do not take too long. I have other matters to attend to."_ With that said the Shinigami disappeared before their very eyes.

"Haku before you start I think you should take this deal. This could be your one chance to find real happiness, you can make your own life, and maybe have a family of your own." He stated in a hurry before Haku could say anything. Though she may seem composed on the outside, she definitely was scared on the inside. Her fingers twitched and eyes dilated. He did spend nine years teaching the girl, so he definitely knew when she got nervous.

Haku looked into Zabuza's eyes and started to shed a few tears. In an awkward attempt to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her with an uncertain expression on his face. It took Haku a moment or two to calm down, "I'm sorry…"

"Eh? It's okay…" He quieted himself down, "Now what's wrong?"

Haku nervously bit down on her lip and sighed. "It's just that.. I've been with you for nine years. Now you want me to go to some other realm where I know no one…" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "I'm scared Zabuza-sama.. of what will happen."

"It's true. All of this does sound really overwhelming, but I trust in your abilities, Haku." He ruffled her hair and smiled, "You're a tough girl, no doubt. I believe you can brave this new world with or without me."

Her eyes watered as she heard Zabuza. Offering him a tentative smile, she quickly ran and hugged him around the waist, making him grunt.

"I guess this is goodbye then.." Her voice came out muffled as she pressed her face in her mentor's chest.

Feeling awkward at the sudden turn of events, Zabuza questioned, "Do you have any plans for supplies and ninja tools once you reach the other realm?"

She nodded against his chest. There were multiple seals etched onto the underside of her left arm that contained all the ninja supplies she needed.

Plus there was the katana contained by the seal on her right forearm. It was one of her most prized possessions, made by one of the people that Zabuza trusted. It was specifically designed for her. It's sight was etched onto her brains.

A beautiful piece of work it was. The grip of the sword was wrapped in blue cloth with snowflakes stitched onto it. Twenty-eight inches long with stars of martensite crystals imbued into it, the blade was made of two alloys. One was chakra conducting metal, allowing her to channel her Hyoton at will and the other came from Zabuza's very own sword, the Kubikiribocho. The katana was able to repair itself with a few drops of blood.

It's scabbard was equally impressive to look upon by anyone. Coated in blue with white snowflakes.

She only used the sword on rare occasions. Either when she was facing an incredibly strong swordsman or a large group of enemies.

She felt happy that she would still have a piece of her past life with her when she ventured into the unknown realm.

Taking a step back, she offered her mentor a sad smile, "I think I'm ready." _I'll never be ready… How can I be ready when you're going to be devoured in order to grant me another chance._

"There's still time if you want to-" " _Haku,_ I know what I am doing." grunted Zabuza sternly.

She made to speak again but a single look from Zabuza made her stop and back down.

The Shinigami appeared from behind Haku and stretched out a single long pointy finger that looked more like a knife, " _Word of advice, make sure you can play the game well."_

Confused at what was being said, she questioned, "What game?"

Shinigami just chuckled at her question and poked her in the chest. A bright white light surrounded her before she left the realm of the dead.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

" _I will have to wait and see.."_

 **Realm of Kami**

' _So Shinigami took a soul that was supposed to go to me. Where did he send it to I wonder.'_ Kami thought. It didn't take her to long to find the missing soul. " _So he has sent a soul to play the game. He took a soul that was supposed to go to me. I will have to return the favor."_ Kami smirked. She already knew who she would choose.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Just a little FYI this story is set three years before the first book. Robb Stark and Jon Snow are 14, Sansa is 11, Arya is 9, Bran is 7, Rickon is 3, and Theon is 16. For those wondering who will be sent to the A Song of Ice and Fire realm you'll have to wait and see._**

 _ **Wolfswood - Just before midday**_

Outside the walls of the ancestral home of the Starks known as Winterfell, a small group of people were making their way to the castle. Normally they would be talking with one another making jokes as they rode the horses but today they just returned from a beheading of a deserter of the Night's Watch. They had seen men be beheaded before, when they were just ten name days old, but this man did not face his death with courage; he cried, begged, and pleaded for his life as he was led to the chopping block. The man raved on about seeing white walkers beyond the Wall, yet no one cared to listen to these fairy tales.

Theon in an attempt to lighten the mood decided to start a race.

"Any of you lads care for a race?" The ward smirked at the others.

Robb and Jon looked at each other before turning to Lord Stark who nodded and off they went racing to Winterfell.

Jon Snow was in the lead of the three he was just making his way to the the stone bridge that had a creek underneath it when a girl came stumbling from the woods and collapse in the middle of the road. Jon immediately stopped his horse so he wouldn't run the girl over. He got off his horse and carefully made his way to the girl, after all she could be a wildling.

When he got to her he was taken back by her appearance, the front of her body was covered in dried blood and her clothes were ripped up. Jon's eyes narrowed thinking that she could've escaped from some rapists or they could be from running through the woods. She had long black hair that was messy, most likely from running through the woods. Her chest was exposed a little showing her bust and she had a lean build. The only imperfection he could see was she was a little short and on closer inspection he could see a giant scar right where her heart was. She looked like she could be a beautiful women if it wasn't for all blood she had on. Jon blushed a little realizing he was eyeing a unconscious women.

She opened her eyes, Jon gasped. Her eyes were big and brown. They were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Best not to forget proper respect. She could be a daughter of a northern lord.

"Where am I?" Her voice came out in rasped breaths. She was eyeing him quite warily _As should anyone in her current position…_

"Outside of Winterfell... my lady"

"Huh?" The confusion was clear on her face. It was quite odd that a person this far in the north hadn't ever heard of Winterfell. Perhaps she had lost her memory. It could be a possibility.

"I said Wint-,"Before he could finish the sentence her eyelids had fallen shut and she fell back into unconsciousness

The sound of hooves clattering on the dirt path met his ears causing him to turn around. He was greeted by a sight of a concerned Robb racing towards him followed closely by the Ironborn..

"Who is she?" The Heir to Winterfell got straight to the point. Looking at the girl with a frown marred on his face.

Theon, looking at the girl with leering eyes spoke up, "Well, look what the bastard caught in the woods. Spoiled goods!"

Jon tried his best to hide the scowl on his face, but upon hearing Theon's chuckle he stopped his efforts. The Ironborn shut his mouth afterwards at Robb's heated glare.

"Boys! What is it?" Robb's father exclaimed as he trotted on his horse towards the three lads grouped up around something.

Hearing Lord Stark's voice the three boys stepped aside so he could see the girl.

His body stiffened at what he saw. How could a girl end up here? She didn't cut the image of a traditional wildling, going by the way she looked somewhat groomed despite the blood and dirt that covered her clothes. There were many questions running through the mind of the Warden of the North, but he needed to see to the safety of the girl first before he could contemplate further.

Nodding his head to Jory Cassel, Eddard signalled the boys to back away. The Captain of Ned's household guard walked towards the girl, his guard on high alert, before picking her up.

The party made their way back to Winterfell after the girl was comfortably settled in front of Jory on his horse.

"Suppose that'll be the last time you'll ever get close enough to a girl, bastard." Theon chuckled at his own remark towards Jon.

Ignoring the cunt, Jon urged his horse to go faster.

 _ **Winterfell - Past midday**_

Catelyn Stark didn't know what to say when her husband came back from an execution with a mysterious girl. The girl's clothing was pretty much destroyed and the front of her body was covered in dried blood. At first she thought that she could be a wildling, but usually they travel in groups.

Maester Luwin was with her now checking her for any wounds. The whole Stark family was gathered outside her room including the bastard. Catelyn held Rickon in her lap, Arya and Sansa were to her left, to her right was her husband Eddard Stark, Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Brandon Stark, and Jon Snow. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Jon. There gaze met for a second and he immediately ducked his head down. She tore her eyes away from him to look at her own children. All she saw were the Tully colours, auburn hair and blue eyes, except for Arya. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of disappointment. Don't get her wrong, she loves all her children very much, but she wishes that at least they had a bit more Stark colouring to them.

The sound of a door being opened by Maester Luwin drew the Stark family's attention.

"How is she?" There was worry in Eddard Stark's eyes.

"She is fine, milord. Just resting for now, that is all." The Maester tried to ease their worries with a soft tone.

He gained looks of speculation as a result. The girl was covered in by a hefty amount of dried blood. Usually that indicated to an injury which could turn out to be fatal.

"But the blood, Maester Luwin?" Lady Stark shifted clenched the hems of her sleeves.

"I.. did not find any injury on her body that would be the cause to her being found in such a bloody state….."

The Maester's response only added to the confusion that lingered in their minds.

"Anything else to report, Maester Luwin?" Lord Stark asked.

"Except for a dangerously large scar right across her heart, she has tattoos on the underside of both her arms," The Maester procured something out of his robes, "I also found these hidden underneath the sleeves of her clothing. Though, it is safe to say that they are not coated with poison." Maester Luwin said holding up what looked like extremely sharp needles that were very long.

Lord Stark held out his hand wanting inspect the needles for himself.

"Careful milord… They're quite sharp."

Ned examined the needles with a critical eye. He gently poked his finger with the needle, only for it to pierce his skin with no trouble.

' _Such a high quality steel. Strange, the material would be better served to make swords or armour. How did the girl get access to such things? Perhaps she may be a daughter of a lord?'_ Lord Stark asked himself before handing it to his oldest Robb, who then passed it to the other boys.

Arya was fascinated by the needle. It didn't look like a sewing needle, way too long than the one that are used for actual sewing. She was getting curious about the strange girl.

"Can I see it?" Arya held her hand, her eyes and voice showing excitement.

Catelyn Stark had a frown on her face wondering why a girl would conceal needles. If possible her frowned deepened at her youngest daughter's outburst.

"No, and besides, the needles just reminded me that you and Sansa both have lessons to attend to," Catelyn said, her voice showing her displeasure. She picked up Rickon who was starting to get a little fussy. She would put him to sleep.

Sansa looked ecstatic to go back to needle work while Arya mumbled her displeasure at going back to her lesson.

Bran was very curious to who the girl was. She appeared out of nowhere, had tattoos on her arm, covered in blood, and she had needles that didn't look like they were used for sewing. Maybe she was an assassin?

His childish mind conjured up a few scenarios in which he was adventuring alongside her, leaping and running across castles and holds.

"Robb, who do you think she is?" Bran asked his older brother, tugging at his sleeves. Robb looked at him with a smile.

"I don't know Bran. We'll have to find out later when she wakes up." Robb ruffled his little brothers hair, making Bran pout at the gesture.

"Who ever she is... I hope she cleans up nice. The girls are getting a bit dull around here," Theon said with his usual cocky smile and a laugh. Robb chuckled a little at that too but stopped when his father looked at them both with his face frowning. Slightly displeased with Theon's comment and Robb's reaction Lord Stark turned to Maester Luwin,

"When will she wake up, Maester Luwin?" Lord Stark said.

"If I had to guess, Lord Stark, perhaps a day and a half."

"Keep me posted on her condition, Maester."

"Of course, Lord Stark."

"If that is all Maester Luwin, it is time that we depart."

As the boys were leaving Jon couldn't help but look back to the room where the girl was resting. He hoped she'd be alright.

A day and a half passed quickly with everyone going back to their usual activity. The only change was that they kept check on the sleeping girl.

It was a chilly morning in Winterfell with the castle coming to as the morning sun started rising in the horizon, the unconscious girl woke from her slumber.

The first thought that came to her mind was how the fatigue had set in her body. She felt sore and tired from just laying around. Her eyes hadn't opened, but she could feel that her body was resting on a bed. Last thing she remembered was opening her eyes to see the blue sky above her, crying for joy and for her master who she could never properly thank again.

She had tried to stay awake and get a bearing, but her body had gone against her will and shut down just as she had seen a man riding on a mare.

Haku's eyes examined the room she was in. The bed she was now sitting on was quite comfortable. The ceiling and walls were made of stone, on the walls behind the bed were had frost on them, there was a simple wooden door, the floors were made of wood, and there was a fire going to keep out the cold. '

 _Most likely a castle. In a cold place too, to have frost on the windows,'_ Haku summarized.

Haku decided to make her way to the windows to get a better a view of her surroundings. Just as she was making her way to the window she heard voices and footsteps approaching the door. Haku tensed not knowing what to expect. She looked around for a weapon, but couldn't find one she still had her sword though and if push come to shoved, she would fight back. Just then the door opened, revealing an old man in grey robes, a chain around his neck made of multiple chains, all different colors. His hair had went gray with old age, half of it had already fallen off.

"Up and about I see," There was a hint warmth and humour laced within his voice.

Haiku nodded her head, she was unsure if she could trust this old man.

"Not one for talking I see. I mean you no harm. What's your name?

Remembering Zabuza's training she looked the old man right in the eyes to try and see his true nature. She didn't see any malicious intent in his eyes. Still, there was no reason to let her guard down, plus, there was no harm in revealing her name.

"My name is Haku Yuki. I assume you have been the one looking after me?" She relaxed a bit. Her shoulders still stiff.

"That is true, my name is Luwin. I am a Maester at Winterfell. The castle which you are currently inside of. Home of the Starks." He flashed her a disarming smile.

"Who are the Starks?"

Now Maester Luwin was very confused. How did this girl, Haku end up so far north with no idea of who the Starks are.

"Lady Haku, how did you end up this far north and not know who the Starks are?" He was baffled at the girl's confusion. Who didn't know of the Starks?

Haku's mood turned sullen. A piece of cake for her. The lie came easy to her, but she couldn't know if it was a solid and believable one.

"I got on a ship from my homeland. I had recently lost someone close to me so I left, wanting to start over, but the boat... it got caught in a huge storm. It eventually capsized, and everybody abandoned the ship. I managed to board a rowing boat that was attached to the ship. There were no other survivors from what I could tell. The tide carried my boat to land…. well more like thrashing it across the waters and smashing it on shore."

She managed to shed a few tears in hopes of giving the story more credibility.

Maester Luwin was a little suspicious of the girl ever since she first got here. Now though, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the girl. Although a little suspicion still remained in the back of his mind.

"I am… sorry to hear that, child. It must've been very hard to cope with such circumstances." He nodded to her in appreciation of her apparent courage.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin." She smiled a tired smile towards him. Part of her was relieved and overjoyed that her made up story had worked, yet a part of her was sad. She never liked to resort to lying.

"Lady Haku, perhaps I can help you find your home. Where are you from?" The Maester stated with an sympathetic and hopeful expression.

"I'm from a place called the Land of Water." Haku was sure he wouldn't be able to find her homeland.

Nothing came to mind when Maester Luwin ran through his memories in order to find a place called the Land of Water.

"I'm sorry, Lady Haku. I have never heard of such a place."

' _How would you? It doesn't exist in this realm..'_ She felt a bit hollow at the thought of never seeing her homeland again.

She smiled sadly, "That's alright, I didn't expect anyone over here to know about my birthplace.."

He nodded hesitantly. It was best to inform Lord Stark about the girl being awake. He'll have to tell the cooks to prepare a meal for her.

"Of course, Lady Haku. All one can do in times like these is to strong and think with a calm mind," The Maester started stepping back, "Though, I must go now to inform Lord Stark about you being awake. I shall have food delivered to you at the earliest."

Maester Luwin returned later with some bread, meat, cheese, and a pitcher of water. Having not eaten for a while made Haku extremely hungry. Still she made sure to check for any unusual odors that could signify poison. Detecting none she tore into her meal like an animal.

"Lord Stark has told me you're to eat with the family for supper later today. I shall retrieve you around sunset. Some servants will bring you to a tub so you can bathe and a dress for supper." He nodded to her as he started to leave.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin."

"It's not me you should be thanking so much but Lord Stark."

"Still.. thank you for taking the time to look after me, Maester. One more thing, the Stark family... what are they like?"

Trying to decide if he should talk to her about the Stark family, the old man felt like there would be no harm in talking about them.

"Lord Stark may seem like a cold hearted man because of his dour face and sulleness but once you get to know him a little, he's a very good man. He's a fair ruler, just, and he always does what's right. He's fiercely protective of his family." The Maester smiled at the thought of his lord.

"I see that I was lucky to be found by this family then."

"Indeed you were, Lady Haku. Now I hope you don't mind but I have other matters to attend to. Goodbye." He smiled at her in farewell.

(Scene Change)

The sun was setting outside, and Haku's mind was filled with thoughts of how the supper would proceed. She was very much dreading the upcoming confrontation with what looked like the ruling family of this land considering the reverence and respect that the maids and people addressed them with.

Dressed in a light blue high collared dress that had intricate embroidery running through its sleeves and neckline, she paced around in her room for a good half an hour, fiddling with her hands and the hem of her sleeves. The maids had already left after preparing her.

If Haku was honest with herself she was worried about how this supper would go. She had no money, and no knowledge of the area. If she wanted to stay here until she could make it on her own then she was going to have to make a very good impression.

Thankfully, Haku was left on her own for awhile giving her a chance to meditate on her situation. During that time she was able to construct a cover story that hopefully would fool them. More than likely they would start asking questions when they find out she's from a land they have never heard of before, which she was going to have to answer but she would omit a few things.

Someone knocking on her door broke her train of thoughts.

"Lady Haku, it's me Maester Luwin.. May I enter?"

"Yes, Maester Luwin."

Maester Luwin entered the room and gave Haku a once over. She now had on a dress, her hair was brushed and braided. She looked like a northern highborn lady.

Maester Luwin smiled at Haku "I must say Lady Haku, you clean up very nicely."

Haku covered her mouth as she giggled it had been a very long time since someone had complimented her looks. She wasn't used to it. Most of time when Zabuza was hired it was with unsavory people, so he made her pretend to be a boy so it wouldn't cause problems.

"Thank you, Maester. I assume it's time for supper."

"You're correct, Lady Haku. Follow me please."

As Haku walked through Winterfell she memorized every window she passed if she needed to make a quick escape. They passed a few servants along the way who stared at them. She could only hear snippets of what was said.

"That's her-,"

"Is she a wildling?"

"Of course not, she's-,"

Finally, they reached a door where Haku could only assume the Stark family was waiting for them on the other side. Haku could hear hushed voices talking on the other side of the door and the sound of children's laughter. Maester Luwin turned to Haku and gave her a reassuring smile, then he opened the door, making everyone cease what they were doing..

As Haku was walking in front of the Stark family they were examining her. Some nodded their heads towards her, others smiled.

It was a sea of auburn and brown. A man and a lady sat in the middle of the long table with young teenagers sitting by their sides, spread out across the table. Four boys, each varying in age, and 2 girls who looked like complete opposites. Blue and dark grey eyes all focused on her person, all curious about her.

She pointedly ignored the lustful smile the cocky looking boy threw her way.

Thought, at the end of the table sat a boy that looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than here. A lean build, solemn and long face, and dark brown hair mixed perfectly to form a sullen looking boy that resembled the man sitting at the center. He kept his head down though.

As if sensing her looking at him, he glanced up. Their eyes met, warm hazel and dark grey. He immediately ducked his head down, but Haku had seen what she needed to.

His eyes were weary and a bit tired. Someone who had endured a lot of hardships. She had seen a lot of them when travelling with Zabuza.

The boy looked to be the oldest out of the younger ones, close to her age, and yet he was sitting so far down the table. Had there been an argument between them?

Shifting her attention from the boy, she stood in front of the oldest of them all, waiting for them to speak, observing them. It was obvious that this man would be Lord Stark, judging by the way he held himself.

Eddard stood up, signalling the rest of them to do the same as well.

"Lady Haku Yuki, may I be the first to properly welcome you to Winterfell. Accept this offering of bread and salt ensuring your protection under our home," The Lord of Winterfell gestured to a servant who brought a platter that had bread and salt placed on it.

' _Well, at least he's civil and not unsavory.'_

Accepting, the bread and salt Haku made sure to discreetly sniff it for any unusual odors.

"I truly appreciate your hospitality, milord," She bowed her head a bit and threw a timid smile their way. Most of them looked surprised, causing Haku to frown a bit. She knew her manners very well, thank you very much.

"You're most welcome, Lady Haku. My husband couldn't very well leave you in the middle of the road. My name is Catelyn Stark, next to me is my eldest daughter, Sansa, and my youngest daughter, Arya," The two girls curtsied, the older one definitely more gracefully than the other.

The man, whom she assumed was Lord Stark, spoke up again, "My name is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North, husband to Lady Catelyn Stark," Pointing towards the three boys, he continued, "This is my heir and eldest son, Robb Stark, and our two youngest Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark. Also, my ward Theon Greyjoy, and…... my baseborn son, Jon Snow." The males bowed their heads to show who they were. Lady Stark's eyes flashed with hate when Jon Snow was introduced.

' _The children definitely favour their mother's looks, except for the youngest daughter, Arya, and the oldest boy, Jon..'_

"Please take a seat next to my youngest daughter, Arya." Catelyn pointed to the empty chair next to Arya causing Haku to nod and make her way towards it. Arya looked on in curiosity as she sat down next to her.

The food arrived soon afterwards. There was a ham surrounded by vegetables on a large platter, biscuits, gravy, and mashed potatoes. Her mouth watered a bit. Would this be a daily occurrence here?

While everybody was helping themselves to the food, Arya couldn't resist any more, and started asking questions.

"So Haku, where are you from? Also, does your name mean anything?" Catelyn frowned at her daughter's lack of politeness.

Haku smiled at the child's innocent behavior. Hopefully, it wouldn't be ripped away from her.

"I came from a place called the Land of Water. It's a rather large island off the coast of the other lands. My name means White Snow, Arya."

Everybody froze at her name. Some even looked downright shocked. Jon looked up from his meal only to meet her eyes.

"L-Lady Haku… are you bastard?" Catelyn asked, shock still running through her. Still, a Lady should never lose composure in front of her guests.

"No, my parents were married when they had me if that is what you're asking. Why would you think I was a bastard?" Curiously, she looked towards them.

Eddard took over the conversation from there and uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"All children born out of a marriage are given a last name based on where they were born. In the North, it happens to be.. Snow." He looked uncomfortable speaking about it. His gaze kept shifting towards Jon's face who had his jaws clenched in silent anger.

" _They must truly hate bastards here, judging by the way they reacted, and the glare that Lady Stark is sending Jon's way. Even in the shinobi realm bastards aren't treated this badly."_

"Well, my parents were married Lord Stark. It's a shame though, branding a person with a name like that. They didn't choose this life. From where I come from, bastards, while seen as a stain on the person's honor, are expected to be nurtured and cared for by the mother or the father as their responsibility. Also, while they may be bastards they can rise in the social ladder if they show potential." Haku finished with a small smile nodding her head towards Jon.

Catelyn Stark had eyes full of fury after hearing about a land that takes responsibility for bastards and how they can rise in the social ladder instead of staying at the bottom where they belong. Most of the people at the table though had looks of surprise, hearing about how bastards are raised in Haku's homeland.

Jon was the most surprised by the way his mouth dropped a little. His thoughts turned bitter a second later, here he would always be at the bottom.

In an effort to change the subject Robb spoke, wanting to know about the other lands.

"These other lands, Lady Haku, what are they called?"

Haku, more than happy to change the subject, indulged in Robbs curiosity.

She explained bits and pieces, general knowledge that almost everyone in the shinobi realm knew. A brief summary of the different nations, the hierarchy along with customs and traditions.

Hearing about different lands that are similar to the Seven Kingdoms and different at the same time made the Starks even more curious. It was definitely intriguing to know. Though it definitely sounded a lot more militaristic compared to the Seven Kingdoms.

"Excuse me, Lady Haku, but what's an Shinobi Academy?" Bran asked after getting a chance to speak. Clearly excited to learn more.

"A Shinobi Academy is where parents, if they have the funds, can send their child and learn how to read, write, train in combat, battle tactics, and be tested on their abilities. Think of it as training future soldiers. Though it is not the only way to learn combat or gain knowledge, just the most widely known and acknowledged." Haku explained, not revealing too much since they didn't need to know about the inner workings of a place that they wouldn't ever reach.

Arya was now completely focus on Haku wanting to know more about this Shinobi Academy.

"Lady Haku, can women join the Shinobi Academy as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Arya; women are meant to stay home, everybody knows that," Sansa lectured her sister with a condescending tone.

"Actually, Sansa.. women are seen as equals in my land. If a women wants to be a shinobi, or kunoichi as we call them, she can be one. If she wants to be a shop owner, she can open up her own shop. If she wants to be a doctor, she can be one, or if she wants to be a mother, she can."

Eddard could already see where this conversation was heading by the way his wife and eldest daughter were looking at Haku, so he quickly changed to another subject.

"Why do you need a standing army and what's a Shinobi?" These were were foreign and new to them. There was no harm in inquiring about them.

"A Shinobi is my lands term for a soldier. As for the need to have a standing army, let's just say that wars and rivalries were very common from where I come from." She scratched her cheeks with a sheepish expression.

Deciding to quickly get some information for herself as well, Haku interrupted any further attempts to question her, "If it's not too much to ask, I would like to know a bit about your lands as well, my lord…"

Eddard nodded, though he still had a few more questions.

"What would you like to know, Lady Haku?"

"Who's the current ruler of this Seven Kingdoms?"

So began Haku's crash course on the history of the Seven Kingdoms. She learned that the current king was man named Robert Baratheon, an old friend of Eddard's. Robert Baratheon became king after the rebellion that resulted in the downfall of the Targaryens. She was spared the details, though she would like to know about them, Lord Stark sticking only to the key points of the rebellion and its cause.

It was sad to hear the tale of Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark seemed to grow sad just by thinking about her and the rest of his deceased family.

"My condolences, Lord Stark. I know what it's like to lose a family member," Haku said bowing her head.

"Thank you, Lady Haku," He nodded, his eyes still carrying sorrow even after so many years.

"Lady Haku, who in your family did you lose?" Sansa finally asking a question.

"My mother, and father both died when I was very young, Lady Sansa," A sad smile flickered across Haku's face.

The Starks were at a loss for what to say. Noticing this, Haku decided to tell them her made up story in order to cement her background.

"The town doctor took me in afterwards. He was a friend of my parents. He taught me everything he knew. Sadly he died as well. After he died, I decided to get on a ship to start fresh. Unfortunately, the ship was caught in the middle of a storm and I ended up here."

Everybody seemed to be wondering if she was telling the truth. Shipwrecks have been to known to happen so it's possible that her ship did crash at the shores. But wandering around for days in the woods till being found by the boys? The North was a vast land, there were the rare groups of bandits that hid in the woods. Not to mention the wildlife and predators lurking about in the woods. While it sounds a little suspicious ,it was entirely possible as well. Besides why would she feel the need to lie? There had been no word of a northern lords daughter being missing.

"Well Lady Haku, that sounds like quite the journey. I don't think many people would be capable of such a thing," Robb said.

"Thank you Lord Robb. You'd be surprised what a person is capable of when pushed." She smiled his way.

Arya was liking this girl more and more. She sounded like a strong independent women. Something she wishes she could be.

"Lady Haku, what was the doctor's name who raised you? What did he teach you?" Arya inquired, smiling at the pale lady.

"His name was Zabuza. He taught me how to read and write, stitching wounds, set bones, treat fevers, make medical cream from plants, and acupuncture."

"What's acupuncture?" Bran asked curiously never hearing such a word before.

"It is the practice of manipulating the body using senbon needles. I can relax the body, paralyze it, and I even know a forbidden technique. Which reminds me, Lord Stark... can I have them back please?"

He considered her request and nodded a second later. There was no harm in giving them back. There were several guards posted in every position, plus she had given them no reason to distrust her. Procuring the needles from underneath his cloak, he handed them to his wife who in turn passed them on to the girl.

Haku took out a senbon needles, inspecting them for any damage. Seeing none she turned to Lord Stark and bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you for returning these. It feels weird without having these with me."

The silence grew around the table. Everyone looking at Haku in hopes of a demonstration, thought Theon snorted, showing his disbelief and scepticism.

"Is something amusing to you?" She kunoichi looked at Theon with a frown.

"Forgive me, It's hard to believe you could do anything with a really long sewing needle. Unless of course you were to poke someone's eye out." He was still flashing that same irritating smile at her and leering at her body.

Sansa seemed to agree with Theon, going by her facial expression.

"I suppose a demonstration is in order, I promise no permanent harm will befall." _Except for your shattered pride._

Theon smirked in challenge and chuckled while Robb looked concerned. Jon sat all by himself, still watching them in silence, through his dark tresses.

"Well Lady Ha-," in a flash Haku drew her senbon needles and threw them. All of them pierced both of Theon's shoulders and arms, rendering them useless for the moment. The others jumped a little at her lightning quick movement.

"Is that it, Lady Haku? Hmph…. That didn't even hurt." Theon stated in a dismissive tone.

Haku smirked and tilted her head.

"Try moving your arm then." Her being filled with devious pleasure at the look on Theon's face.

To Theon's shock, his arms wouldn't respond to his command. What in the Seven Hells was this?! He gulped and looked back at Haku, his bravado gone. The girl approached him with a steady pace, an infuriating smirk still on her face. She plucked the damned needles out. A second passed before he could feel his arms again, it felt like they were covered in heavy armour.

"Your arm will regain it's normal agility in a couple of minutes. I hope it wasn't painful"

Haku flashed him a gentle and obviously fake smile. His face flushed in embarrassment at being proven in front of everyone.

Everybody's eyes were widened at the display. Arya in the meantime jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"Can you teach me that!?" She had an ear splitting grin on her face.

A look of horror flashed across Lady Stark's face. She jolted out of her revery,

"Absolutely not, Arya! You are a lady of house Stark. You will not be learning such things!"

"But Haku knows-." Arya was interrupted in the middle of her sentence by her furious mother,

"No! Arya, as long as you're my child you'll not learn such things! Am I understood?!"

Arya looked furious at being denied.. She was ready to say something but one look from her father and she just say back down with a pout on her face and a stomp on the floor. Crossing her arms, she looked away, but still watched Haku from the corner of her eyes.

Eddard sighed at the mess that was caused, fatigue started to set in his bones as he addressed the others, "I believe it is time we retire. Lady Haku, Maester Luwin will escort you to your chambers. He will be outside the same door you entered from.

She nodded her head, "Thank you again, for giving me sanctuary in your castle. I appreciate your kindness, my Lord and Lady." She bowed her head once again

"You're welcome, Lady Haku," Lord Stark said with a small smile.

On that note, everyone stood up and started trudging back to their respective chambers.

As the boys were walking to there rooms, Theon couldn't resist opening his mouth, "She's quite the beauty when she's all cleaned up."

Robb rolled his eyes at Theon's attitude "You heard her.. she's not gonna fall for you like some common wench."

"That's alright, I like a challenge every now and then." The ward smirked.

Robb just snorted as the boys went into their own rooms.

(Scene change)

"What do you think of Haku, Cat?" Eddard said using her nickname now that they were in the privacy of their own room.

"I think you brought home a wild child, Ned." Catelyn said as they got into bed together.

"A civilized one at that, I believe." He smiled.

"I suppose."

"Cat, what do you think we should do with Haku?"

"I'm tempted to send her away so Arya won't be influenced by her," Catelyn sighed "But she has no family, knows nothing of this land and she's very far away from her land."

"I was thinking we could make her Maester Luwin's unofficial assistant. He's getting old and he could use the help. Plus she's from a distant land, I'm sure he would want to hear all about it." He suggested while laying under the covers.

"Hm I suppose that makes sense. As long as she doesn't teach Arya any of that acupuncture knowledge and technique. We don't need Arya causing anymore trouble than she already does."

Eddard chuckled at that. Arya was a lot like Lyanna in that respect.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Cat. Now let's go to sleep."

He kissed his wife goodnight before turning over and closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey quick note I meant to say this is set 2 1/2 before the start of the show not 3. Shout out to Xenolov who's my co-author at this point.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own neither Game of Thrones or Naruto.**

The Lady of Ice Ch. 2

 _ **One month later**_

Not much had changed in Winterfell, other than the new comer Haku Yuki helping out Maester Luwin.

If Haku was honest with herself, she loved her new job. It was simple, yet fulfilling. She had a nice place to sleep, and she had three meals a day. It was a definite improvement from when she and Zabuza used to run from the hunter-nins and stay at random places, constantly watching their backs.

She got a tour of Winterfell on her second day. It was a massive castle, bigger than anything she had ever seen or heard about. Her favorite place though was the Godswood. It was just so peaceful there and she loved the area. In his freetime Maester Luwin taught her about the current situation of the Seven Kingdoms, may it be political, economical or social.

So far she had already learned about the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms by Aegon Targaryen known as Aegon The Conqueror. The man who with his two sisters forged a kingdom, made the Iron Throne, and a dynasty that lasted 300 years.

She was surprised to learn of the practice of marrying brother to sister. She could not imagine having to marry her own brother. It made her shudder when she learned that.

She learned of the events that lead to the Targaryen downfall. The kidnapping of Eddard's sister, Lyanna Stark, by Rhaegar Targaryen. Which caused Brandon Stark, and Richard Stark, Eddard's brother and father respectively, to ride to King's Landing, and demand her release. Enraged, the Mad King burned Rickard alive in his armor. Meanwhile Brandon had a noose tied around his neck, with his sword just out of reach. He ended up strangling himself trying to set his father free. After learning about that she wasn't surprised there was a rebellion.

Then she learned about Tywin Lannister's trickery who waited till the last minute to enter the war to see who would win. Who sent his most trusted and vicious bannermen to kill the royal family. She was horrified to learn about what had happened at King's Landing, raping, looting, and wholesale slaughtering.

Even more shocking was how the royal family died. Starting with the Mad King who was killed by a member of his Kingsguard, Jamie Lannister. She noticed the spiteful tone Luwin had used when talking about Jamie.

"He swore a sacred oath to protect his King and broke it." Was the only response that Luwin gave when she inquired about his hostility towards the Lannister.

Haku did not judge Jamie on his action. There are always two sides to every story. As a kunoichi, she was well aware of the fact that a scenario like this may have completely different reasoning and circumstances behind it rather than what was on the surface. Besides Zabuza made the same oath to the Fourth Mizukage who ordered the slaughtering of all kekkei genkai clans.

Ella Martell and her baby boy Aegon were butchered by Gregor Glegane and Rhaenys Targaryen was killed by Amory Lorch.

In return for this information she shared everything she knew about the elemental nations expect about chakra. She explained the Warring States Period which lasted for centuries, or perhaps more. Haku was never sure about the exact timeline. Such type of documentation would be available within the village walls, but outside of that there was little chance for her to obtain any sort of detailed explanation about it. Maester Luwin was shocked to learn about a war that lasted that long.

When asked why it lasted that long, she explained as best as she could. Clan rivalries, need for resources and security along with a multitude of other reasons.

The information was followed by an explanation of how the Hidden Villages came into being starting from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Lord Stark sat in for a lesson about the practice of how the Lord or Lady of each these villages was appointed by a council after his or her predecessor recommended someone.. It was a very different set of ideals then what he was used to. It sounded more like a war tribe and yet the structure was similar to one of the Seven Kingdoms, with a city, a thriving economy, and noble families.

Not everything was well and good though. Haku was having a hard time adjusting to some things. Mainly the lack of electricity, indoor plumbing, and the long seasons. The electricity and plumbing was something she could live without. Often her and Zabuza would stay in the woods so she was used to the absence of it. The change of seasons though, now that was hard to adjust too. When she first learned this from Maester Luwin she was shocked to find about a land where the winters and summers lasted years instead of months.

Now we find Haku was reading a book about The Fall of Valyria in the room where Maester Luwin was trying to teach Arya, Bran, and Sansa about the house mottos, key word is trying.

"Now House Lannister's words are Hear Me Roar. Not to be confused for A Lannister Pays His Debts," Maester Luwin droned out in his lecture tone. He looked up and sighed, only Sansa was paying attention, Arya and Bran were focused on Haku wanting to know more about her.

"Arya, Bran," Maester Luwin's voice snapped brought them back to reality, "What did I just say?"

"Uh….," Arya and Bran said at the same time. Arya spoke up first "House Lannister's words A Lannister Pays his Debts. Not to be confused with Hear Me Roar."

Everybody reacted differently at the answer, Sansa gave off a condescending laugh. Maester Luwin's face was one of defeat. Haku just started giggling at the attempt to teach the lesson.

"Perhaps I should leave, Maester Luwin. I seem to be a distraction," Haku spoke with humor in her voice.

"No Lady Haku please don't leave. Maester Luwin we've been in here for so long already. May we take a break," Bran complained.

"Well what did you have in mind Bran?"

"How about Lady Haku tells a legend from her lands? And if she does we will go back to paying attention." suggested Bran with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Arya nodded agreeing with Bran's idea. Maester Luwin looked to Haku, who just flashed him a smile. "Only if Maester Luwin is okay with it."

"Fine.. These two won't pay attention unless I agree. Sansa would you like to hear Haku's tale."

Sansa looking completely disinterested at what Haku had to share. "I would rather work on my knitting skills. Like a lady should do. If you'll excuse me." Sansa left with her head held high.

"Stupid Sansa," Arma mumbled.

"Well let me tell you about the Sky Shinobi…"

 _ **The same day at night in the library**_

After telling the story of the Sky Shinobi to Arya and Bran, they attempted to tell her about something called The Long Night. Maester Luwin put his foot down though, and reminded them of the promise they both made.

Curious as to what The Long Night was Haku went to the library after she had finished her duties. After an hour of searching she was getting impatient looking for this book. Just then Old Nan was passing the library and Haku asked if she knew where a book about The Long Night was. Old Nan cackled with laughter pointing her to a section where children's books could be found. Thanking Old Nan she went searching for the book again. Finding it Haku made herself comfortable and started reading.

When she was finished reading, she became nervous of what she learned. Beings of frost and ice capable of raising the dead, riding giant ice spiders, and bringing a true winter. Now she knows why house Stark's words are Winter is Coming. She was certain the White Walkers were true. You don't just build a giant wall of ice, stone, and magic, 700 feet high and 300 miles wide for no reason. Plus where she came from people could harness the elements, summon giant animals, and destroying buildings with a single punch along with performing many more impossible feats of nature.

"If Eddard truly believes in the White Walkers then I could be in serious trouble given my kekkei genkai," Haku mused to herself quietly.

Haku was planning to tell the truth about herself to the Starks but now she wasn't so sure. There was no telling how they would react to her kekkei genkai. They could either accept her or try to kill her like her father did.

All this worrying was giving her a headache, she needed to meditate. Nevertheless, she knew just the place to go to, the Godswood. At that exact moment Jon Snow was at the same place.

 _ **Earlier with Jon Snow**_

It was another sleepless night for Jon. Most of the time it was caused by Catelyn being more foul towards him then she usually is. Now though his thoughts were plagued by Haku. Most men would be focused on her looks (which he had to agree were beautiful) he was more interested in her eyes. They held a great deal of sadness. She was good at covering it up, though he could pick up hints about her mood and feelings. It was a much needed skill when it came to being a bastard. Whenever his father embraced his children or when Catelyn did, she would gaze longingly at them. Perhaps she also wanted someone to be there for her, to shower her with love and acknowledgement.

After some more tossing and turning Jon stood up from his bed. He needed to clear his head, the Godswood was just the place to do it. Bundling himself up he exited his room and swiftly made his way to his destination.

 _ **With Haku**_

Someone was already here at the Godswood, the newly made footprints were proof. Haku made her way slowly from a distance. ' _Who else would seek the Godswood at this time I wonder.'_ Right in front of her, 10 feet away with his back facing her, was Jon Snow. He was just staring at the pond. He looked kind of sad, not that she blamed him. She had seen the way people treated him, all for being a bastard. Something that was out his control.

She thought about leaving but he looked like he could use the company.

"Hello Jon."

Jon's head snapped around at the voice calling his name. There standing behind him was Haku. He didn't even hear her approach. Either she was that quiet, or he was so far into his own thoughts that he didn't notice.

"Haku! I-I mean Lady Haku, what are you doing here at this time of day?" Now that he was over the shock of being surprised of her arrival, Jon gazed at her clothing in horror. These type of clothes were only fit for the southern weather, not that he could talk from experience but it was a matter of common sense. What was she thinking wearing such clothing in this type of weather?! "Look at yourself, you must be freezing. Here take my cloak."

Before Jon could take it off, Haku held up her hand making him pause. "I have no need for your cloak. The weather does not bother me as much." Shooting her an incredulous look and speculative glance, he took her word for it, though he still looked unconvinced and was hesitant to obey, "And please, call me Haku. We're not in a formal gathering after all. As for me being here, I could ask you the same thing.."

"As you wish.. Haku," Jon averted his eyes from her gaze, finding the ground surprisingly more interesting to look at, "I came here to clear my mind."

Haku stared at him for a moment before softly chuckling "This place is really something, isn't it? Everybody and anybody can come here to clear their minds of worry and detach themselves from their worldly worries. This sanctuary offers a type of peace that is often rare to achieve anywhere else. A prime spot for meditation."

Jon couldn't agree more with her wording. From childhood up till today and hopefully for the rest of his life, Jon always found solace in these woods, "Meditation?" The definition of word escaped him.

"Mediation is an old practice where I come from that focuses on freeing one's mind from all agitation. The result is a calming sensation and achieving peace and contentment with one's self and state of mind."

Jon had a highly sceptical look on his face, not believing this so called mediation could bring peace to one's self, but who was he to judge? Perhaps what she was saying was true. Only time and experience would tell, "Well Haku, I shall leave you be." With that Jon stood up intent on making his way back to his room.

"Please, you do not need to leave just because of me. Feel free to stay for as long as you want, I do not mind," A mischievous glint crossed her eyes, "Besides, I need some to watch me as I meditate to make sure I'm safe." Haku put on her best smile to try and convince him to stay _._ He was nervous, that much she could tell. But she knew he would be a pleasant company to have once he got past his inherent nervousness. Plus, she needed some at the moment. And what better way to make him stay than to appear as a fragile little girl. " _As far as he knows. He has no idea sitting next to him is a trained killer."_

Jon felt himself blush when Haku smiled at him.

"People talk about things they barely know about. I don't doubt about the fact that rumours will spread if someone sees us. I for one would like to not be at the center of them." He confessed.

"There's no need to worry, it's quite alright. We're just going to sit here and relax."

Debating with himself on whether to stay or not, he glanced upwards towards the sky. With curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to stay. Sitting down on a log and making himself comfortable, he gazed towards her once more.

Haku only nodded in silence as a thanks before getting into a familiar meditative position once seated on the ground. Soon enough, her breathing evened out.

Jon studied Haku as she continued on with her mediation. She didn't move a single muscle from what he could observe. This continued on for about half an hour before Haku opened her eyes. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you for watching me and keeping company." She smiled at him causing him to nod with a small smile of his own. Though it didn't look quite as genuine as the others.

"You're welcome Haku."

"You look like you want to inquire about something. Come now, ask whatever you want, I won't bite." She giggled and winked at him before pulling her knees up to her chest and placing her chin on them.

Getting his blush under control and coughing into his hands, he continued,

"You're hiding something from everybody. People don't just come to the Godswood for no reason. Along with that, you said you meditate to ease your mind, achieve contentment and peace, drive away the agitation. I only wish to know what it is that agitates you," He paused and looked like he was reprimanding himself inside his mind, "If you wish to tell me, of

course."

Haku didn't respond to that for a minute. When she did, it was barely audible,

"Yes I am."

"Um… Why?"

"The first person that found out about my secret didn't react very well. So I'm a little afraid to tell people."

"Everybody is entitled to keep their secrets. Not everyone will react to it the same way. Unless you tell us, you'll never know." He sent her a comforting smile. Shy in nature and barely noticeable.

She looked at him like he had discovered some sort of cure to greyscale. It made him squirm in his place.

"I suppose you are correct. Thank you, Jon." She reached out and squeezed his hand with her own. They were a bit callused, showing that she did infact do some work rather than sit and sew all day long.

"I do have one more question though."

"What is it?"

"Why me? Why tell me this? When you know that I could go straight to my father and tell him of our conversation."

Haku opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. ' _Why am I confining in Jon? Was it because I recognized him as someone who has endured hardship for all there life, just like Naruto, or is it because of a deeper…"_ Haku immediately stopped that train of thought.

"I only wanted to talk to someone that understands hardship. From what I've observed you've dealt with being ridiculed your whole life because of something out of your control. The whole castle looks down on you except for a few people. That's heavy weight for one to bear."

Jon narrowed his eyes in skepticism. What did she know of hardship?

"What do you know of hardship?" Disbelief was clear in his voice.

That's when the kind girl Jon had know for the past month disappeared and was replaced by something different. Her tone had a nasty edge to it and her glare was worst than Catelyn's. Jon knew that he had crossed some sort of limit. It wasn't his most wisest moment.

"Don't assume anything about me, Jon. I've endured a lot more than you think. You've no idea want I've been through, or what I've done."

Jon shivered at Haku's icy response. He sat there trying to think of what to say next to break the silence.

"I'm... sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to." His head lowered in shame. He shouldn't have presumed anything about her. People always presumed nasty things about him so he should've known better than to do the same thing.

His companion huffed, "It's okay. I should have exercised more control over my emotions. Just forget about it… please?"

An uncomfortable silence followed neither seemed willing to strike up a new topic. Not willing to bare the silence any longer, Jon brought up a topic he learned from Arya and Bran.

"You know your story of the Sky Shinobi was quite fascinating."

"Oh? Truly? You found it fascinating?" Haku was surprised by this. She did not think Jon would find it intriguing when he could possibly have heard about the tales of the White Walkers. Or it could be that he just wanted the conversation to flow like before.

"Yes, Arya and Bran wouldn't stop talking about it. They chased me down as soon as they were done with supper and told me all about the Sky Shinobi. As they explained them, they were constantly flapping their arms around trying to imitate a bird, I believe. It was quite amusing to watch."

Haku chuckled alongside him, picturing Arya and Bran flapping their arms. One thing Jon said caught her attention. "Why did you not sup with them tonight like the first night I did?"

Jon face showed bitterness at her question."I'm not meant to sup with them on any occasion. I was only allowed that one day because I found you first. Lord Stark thought it would be appropriate for me to be there."

"I see. I'm sorry that you can't sup with your siblings." She frowned.

"It's quite alright, I'm used to it." Jon released a huff of air showing his annoyance at being the Bastard of Winterfell and the dour mood that came with it.

It got quiet after that, though they both were comfortable in each others company unlike before. They sat there till the moon started coming up, observing nature around them as peaceful calm enveloped them. It was getting late though and they had to return to bed soon but Jon had one more question he wanted to ask. It didn't help that he was nervous again.

"Haku."

"Yes."

Jon swallowed the lump developing in his throat to calm himself down. "Did you have anyone that was close to you from your homeland?"

Haku was surprised at Jon's rather direct question. She wasn't sure how to answer, so she decided to see if she could get him to laugh a little "Yes, he and I were very close. I had known him for many years."

"What was he like?"

"He was cute and funny," Jon could hear the fondness in her voice and it made him a little jealous.

"And his name?"

"Fluffy," Haku was smirking at Jon, waiting for his reaction.

"Well Haku he sounds like a ni-wait did you just Fluffy?"

"Yes Jon, he was my pet bunny. Sadly, I lost him awhile back."

Jon was gobsmacked at Haku's response. Then he saw her smirk and realized she was messing with him. That's when he did something he hadn't done in a long time, he laughed and Haku was doing the same.

"That was a good one, Haku."

"Um hm, you should do that more though." She smiled at him

"Do what more?"

"Laugh and smile. You look more handsome when you do," Haku said with her head tilted.

His face flushed at Haku's statement. After a few seconds he managed to form a response. "I'll try Haku."

"That's all that I ask." _It's best if we go to bed right about now.._

"It was nice talking to you, Jon. Perhaps it is best if we go to bed, it has gotten a bit late after all."

Jon silently agreed and started getting up, Haku did the same. The pair walked back to Winterfell quickly and as quiet as possible. Before the two parted ways they turned towards each other. Jon could admit to himself that Haku's intense gaze felt like it was piercing through his soul.

"Jon," Haku said as a she lifted her hand to his cheek. Jon felt like fire was spreading from where Haku touched him., for Haku it felt like electricity.

"Y-Yes?."

"Thank you for the company, goodnight," Haku said it quickly and walked away fast to her room.

Jon stood there in shock at what he just experienced. That's when heard footsteps and voices approaching him and he immediately made his way to his room.

 _ **In Haku's Room**_

Haku laid in her bed thinking about she just experienced, she had never had any close interaction with the opposite sex. This feeling was weird for her to experience and it made her cheeks turn pink. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. If she kept this up she would be up all night she needed a distraction and she knew just thing to do it. It was to late to head back to the Godswood so she decided to do some reading.

Leaving her bed she made her way to her desk. Lord Stark had given it to her so that she could have a place to read before she went to bed. Setting up some candles to give proper light, she rolled up her sleeve and touched one of her storage seals. With a poof of smoke four books were revealed. The first one was about sealing detailing basic, intermediate, and advanced styles. The second one was about Mystic Healing Palm. The third was about the intricacies of water chakra. The fourth was about developing and controlling wind chakra and its various advantages.

Haku had got them off a group of Kirigakure hunter nin that had tracked her and Zabuza down. It was a tough fight, five against two. After the battle there was one survivor that Haku had pleaded for her life stating the battle was over so there was no need to kill her. Zabuza would have none of it though, he said if we let her go she would tell the Mizukage, and so Zabuza killed her. These books were salvaged from the fight. All these books were very hard to find unless you lived in a shinobi village. Zabuza said why waste the opportunity to learn new things so Haku kept them.

She would read for one hour and head to bed. Hopefully, by then her mind would be distracted from Jon, picking up Mystic Healing Palm she started reading.

 _ **Tomorrow Morning in the Tilt Yard**_

It was close to midday and the boys were getting some morning practice in before they started their lessons.

Bran was watching what was happening in front of him in shock. Robb was beating Jon, that never happens. It's always Jon who won the sword fights. ' _Why is he losing?'_

Jon clumsily blocked Robb's strike from the left. Robb followed with a strike from the right but Jon's footing was wrong. Robb saw the mistake and shoved Jon who lost his balance and fell on his back.

Jon closed his eyes and sighed he knew why he lost. He was tired, he couldn't sleep last night. All he could think about was Haku. Last night was the first time he could remember in a long time that he laughed and smiled. Her smile, her laugh, and her touch, these things kept going through his mind.

Jon faintly heard someone say his name and opened his eyes. Robb was looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Jon, did you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Robb. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Jon sighed as signs of exhaustion started to show themselves once the adrenaline had worn off.

"Why?"

Jon's face flushed heavily, thankfully it was covered up by his heavy breathing.

"No reason, I just couldn't sleep," Jon said quickly.

Robb had a suspicious look on his face from Jon's answer, but decided not to push it. Offering his hand he helped Jon up from the ground. Taking Robb's hand Jon heaved himself up.

"Would you look at that! The bastard lost a sword fight! Never thought I would see the day it finally happened." Theon remarked with a sneer.

Jon had a scowl on his face at Theon's remark. Robb shot at a glare at the ward who just chuckled and held up his hands in an innocent manner. Just then Arya came running around from the corner as fast as her tiny legs could handle. She turned her head behind her to see if anybody was following her. In doing so she failed to notice the rock in her way which caused her to trip and fall face first into the dirt. All the boys laughed out loud at her falling. Arya felt like her face was on fire from the laughter. Septa Mordane came from around the same corner as Arya, her cheeks were flushed from jogging.

"Arya Stark! Get back here this instant, you have lessons to attend!"

Arya looked up from the ground for any help to escape her lessons, none of them looked willing to help her sadly. That's when she made eye contact with Jon and saw his resistance crumble. She knew he would get her out of her lessons. Septa Mordane stepped forward to grab Arya and take her back to her lesson. Jon stepped forward to help Arya up. He cleared his throat to get Septa Mordane's attention.

"Septa Mordane."

"Yes, Jon Snow," Septa Mordane emphasised the Snow part. Jon clenched his fist in anger, she had always despised him. Mostly likely because of her religion that states bastards are the ultimate sin.

"I believe Arya hurt herself falling down and needs to be taken to Maester Luwin."

Arya nodded her head, watered up her eyes and rubbed her arm to try and convey her story. The Septa continued to glare heatedly at Jon before finally conceding.

"Fine, just bring her back as soon as possible."

With that said, Septa Mordane turned around to go back to the other girls. As she walked away Arya stuck out her tongue.

"Come now, Arya, we best hurry," Jon started making his way to Maester Luwin's office with Arya right behind him. They made their way towards the Maester's office, talking about trivial things to keep their attention.

Just as Jon reached for the door handle, it was opened from the other side by Haku Yuki. He froze for a second thinking back to last night, he was not prepared to face her so soon. He realized his foolishness at coming to the Maester's Room. Haku was usually in the Maester's room at this time of the day performing her duties as required.

"Hak- I mean Lady Haku...um.. good morning." Jon coughed in his hand showing his nervousness. Haku noticed his behavior and tried not to laugh. Arya meanwhile was watching her brothers face with a curious look in her eyes. In all her years she could remember, she had never seen Jon act this way.

Before she could ask Jon what was wrong, he elbowed her and started pointing to Haku who had an amused smile on her face.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Oh right I fell and hit my elbow." Arya held up her arm showing her new scrap that had dirt on it.

"Well let's get you checked out then." Haku stepped aside inviting them in. Arya walked inside with Jon following her and Haku closed the door behind him.

"Up on the table I'll be back in moment." Haku turned around disappearing to back room. Arya jumped up on the table stared out the window and started daydreaming.

Jon meanwhile started surveying the room. From what he remembered Maester Luwin's room had always been in chaos. Random things just laying around, no real order, at least from what he could tell. Maester Luwin though always claimed that he could find whatever he needed anywhere.

Now though at least one third of the room was neatly organized. Everything was in order, there wasn't any junk laying around and it was very clean. In the corner there was a pile of books on a desk. He assumed it must be Haku's desk, judging by the neatness. That's when he noticed a piece of paper on her desk that had some very strange writing scribbled on it. Jon stepped closer to get a better look. Just as he was about to reach for it he heard Haku's voice.

"Sorry about that I needed to find the disinfectant." Haku took a seat in front of Arya.

"It's fine Haku, the more time you take the less time I have to spend with Septa Mordane." Arya spoke with happiness completely forgetting her manners.

Haku shook her head at Arya's behavior as she cleaned her wound.

"Lady Haku where's Maester Luwim at?" Jon inquired.

"He's currently tending to the ravens."

Jon nodded his head his questioned answered.

"I'm assuming you got this from running."

"She fell face first into the ground while running away from Septa Mordane," Jon blurted out with humor in his voice.

Arya's face went beet red at what Jon said. She turned to shot him a glare, but it had little effect given her face and that she was still a child, Haku chuckled at Arya's actions. ' _Arya is very much like Naruto, always smiling, laughing, and being loud…'_ Thinking about Naruto made Haku sad knowing she would never see him again or her homeland. While Haku was going down memory lane, Jon and Arya noticed Haku was becoming sad. She was still taking care of Arya's wound but it looked like she was doing it subconsciously. Finally it became too much so Arya grabbed Haku's shoulder and shook her.

"What?" Haku questioned not aware she had spaced out on them.

"You just got really quiet all of a sudden, Lady Haku. Are you okay?" Jon asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just revisiting old memories," finished now with Arya's wound, Haku stood back up to put the supplies away. "There! All done now," She walked away, storing the supplies in the back room.

"Thanks Haku!" Arya exclaimed jumping off the table.

"Arya, why did you run away from your lessons?" Haku called from the back room.

Arya's face turned into a snarl "Because those lessons are stupid. I don't want to learn how to knit or be like a lady. I want to learn how to fight, go on adventures, and be a warrior."

Jon shook his head at his half sister's outburst. He waited for Haku to laugh at her. Instead he didn't hear her laugh when she came back she had a neutral face, "I see," Haku turned to Jon, "Jon, do you mind stepping out for a little bit? I would like to talk to Arya alone," The tone she used told him that she wouldn't no for an answer.

Jon mulled it over for a little bit but decided to comply with her request, besides she could be trusted. With that Jon made his way out of the room. Now it was just Arya and Haku in the room. Arya was a little nervous not knowing why Haku wanted talk to her alone, which caused her to stare at her feet.

"Arya, I want you to look at me."

Arya slowly raised her head to look at Haku's face and gasped instead of the kind and caring face she was used to it, she was now sporting a mean look on it.

"Arya, do you know what your life would be like if you weren't born into a royal family?"

"Um no," she answered. She had no idea where Haku was going with this. It was quite nerve wracking too because her tone had a hard edge to it. "You would have to scrap by everyday just to eat. You would work in the field day in day out. Some days you would have to go to bed hungry. Or you could end up in that place Theon always visits." Arya at this point looked away, not being able to maintain eye contact. Her parents had never talked to her like this before, they were always kind and sometimes stern. Haku grabbed her chin to make her look at her. Looking back at Haku's face again caused Arya's eyes to start watering up. "But here Arya, you get to eat plenty, you're surround by people that love you, you're safe, and you don't have to work everyday just to get by."

At this point Arya started sniffling, Haku handed her a towel so she could dry her tears.

"I'm sorry to make you sad, but it's time you face the hard truth that in this society you have to play the hand you're dealt. Don't take anything for granted. Learn to appreciate little things that you are provided with," Haku paused and exhaled, "I'm not saying you need to give up on being a warrior, but please, don't behave as if these lessons or Septa Mordane's pestering is just for show, she does always try her best to impart her skills upon you. Don't dishearten or make her life a living hell by ditching these lessons. Besides if you got really good at your knitting think of how annoyed Sansa would get."

"Okay, I understand." Arya mumbled, she did find it amusing to thinking about Sansa's annoyed face.

"I'll make you a deal, Arya," The older girl sent her young companion a soft smile, "If you agree you behave more. I'll show you how to do acupuncture."

Arya's face lit up and had the biggest grin possible, "Really?" The little girl was excited beyond measure.

Ever since she first saw Haku perform acupuncture, she was fascinated by it.

"Yes, but you have to swear to me you'll behave from now on, and not tell your mother."

"I swear on my honor as a Stark. I'll do as you ask." promised Arya with her head held high.

"Okay then.. run along now. Tomorrow, we'll start with the basics. Right now I've got some tasks to do, and duties to fulfil."

"Okay Haku!" Arya exclaimed as she moved towards the door. When she opened the she saw Jon dozing off against the wall, "JON!"

Arya's voice snapped him awake immediately. "Arya, what's wrong?" His head spun around looking for the danger.

"Nothing... you just dozed off against the wall. What's wrong with you?"

Jon blushed thinking about him and Haku's late night together. "I just didn't sleep too well last night."

Arya noticed his blush, "Why?"

"Umm…. I just... didn't, okay? Come, I've got to take you back to Septa Mordane."

Arya thought about pushing for answers but decided to let it go. Besides, she made a promise to Haku to start behaving better. Silently shrugging, she started walking down the hallway towards the corner with Jon following her. Jon was a little shocked at Arya's willingness to go back to Septa Mordane. Something must've happened in the room with Haku.

"Jon, what do you think of Haku?" Arya stopped just as they turned the corner.

Though instead of answering, Jon fired off a question of his own since he didn't have a clear opinion to give.

"Why the curiosity?" He raised his eyebrows as he gazed down at her.

Arya didn't speak for a few seconds, but when she did her voice didn't have the same joyful tone. "It's just that Haku told me some hard truths. It makes me wonder what she's been through. So I wanted your opinion."

"Haku…. I think…. is a very hard person to understand. Deep down though I know she's a good person. She maybe hiding something. What it is? I don't know. She's also very beaut-," Jon stopped talking, realizing he was about to ramble on. Unfortunately for Jon, Arya knew what he was going to say.

"You think she's beautiful." Arya had a teasing grin on her face.

"No I mean-."

"Don't try to deny it. I heard you." Jon's face was on fire at this point. "Jon likes Haku," Arya was yelling out in a sing song voice as she made her way back to Septa Mordane. Jon, who was too embarrassed to respond, tried ignoring Arya's teasing.

What neither of them knew was that Haku eavesdropped on their conversation. She was actually blushing a little when she heard that Jon thought of her as beautiful. ' _Maybe I will stay here and try to find the peace in life I've always wanted."_

It was a good thing that she decided to stay, for who knows what would come in the future. Best to have an extra pair of helping hands.


	4. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to Xenolov for being my beta reader.**

The Lady of Ice Ch. 3

 _ **A year and a half later**_

A year and a half went by in a flash for Haku. During her time in Winterfell it began to feel more and more like a home for her. The Stark family had come to care for her as if she was a close family friend.

Catelyn particular liked Haku, for her ability to actually get Arya to attend her lessons. When Haku was asked how she did the impossible, Haku just smiled mischievously and said it was a secret. The only thing that Catelyn had a problem with was that Haku treated Jon with kindness instead of hate.

Eddard was of the opposite opinion. Much of the females of the castle looked down upon or shied away from. It was good to see him make a new friend. Robb was of the same mind as his father.

Though the real problem laid with Bran who had developed a very obvious crush and admiration for the young maiden. Looking for any chance and excuse to be in her company. It caused him to give Jon the cold shoulder since in the little boy's mind, Jon was hogging all the attention to himself.

Arya adored Haku like a sister. She was grateful that the older girl had decided to teach her acupuncture. She'd already gotten the basics down on how to throw a senbon needle properly. But they always had to be careful as to not get caught while training. Now she was trying to memorize the different pressure points in one's body.

Haku had also taken the time to craft her a dart board which she had hidden under her bed. It was a godsend for her since she could practice her accuracy almost anytime within the privacy of her room, provided that Sansa was not there. The kind gesture had definitely elevated Haku's position above Sansa's as a sister figure.

At the same time though Arya envied Haku. Where Haku came from, women were free to make their own choices. Arya wished sometimes that she was born there so she could decide her own fate.

Rickon adored Haku, which was strange given that he was aggressive in nature towards anybody but his family. All it took for her was to sing him one of her mother's lullaby when he was troubled at night.

Jon, on the other hand, had a strange relationship with her. Neither wanted to get too close to each other. One in fear of her bloodline and other's opinion, the other because of his status as a bastard. Though that did not stop them from spending time together in the Godswood. Although, rumours did started flying around as Jon had predicted, but Haku decided to ignore them and focus on the important things that mattered, such as Jon giving her a present.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jon and Haku were back in the Godswood today spending time together, talking about trivial things.

"Haku, when is your nameday?" Jon said changing the topic to a more personal note.

"Excuse me, a what?" Haku had never heard of a name day. " _Must be a some sort of celebration here."_

"Name day. It's the day you were born."

"Oh! I see... In my land it's called a birthday. And I have no idea when my birthday is. Your way of telling the months is quite different than mine. I also haven't been keeping track of my age and birthday for quite a few years now.." The truth was Haku had not celebrated her birthday since she was a little girl. Zabuza did not allow such luxuries when they were traveling together. So over time even she forgot when it was.

"I see," Jon said with sadness in his voice. Even he was allowed a small celebration when it was his name day.

"Why the curiosity?"

"Robb's name day is coming up in the next week, so I was curious about yours as well."

"I see well thank you for this little lesson," She winked at Jon, "But, I think it's time we head back."

Looking at the sky and seeing the sun disappearing at the horizon, a flustered Jon agreed and walked back to Winterfell with her.

 _ **Two days later**_

It was night now and most of the castle was retiring for the night. Haku had just got to her room and was in her night clothes, just about to get into bed. When suddenly someone knocked on her door. The girl's head snapped to the door. ' _Who would come to my room so late at night? And have I become so lax that I can't even tell when someone is coming to the door?'_

"Who is it?" Haku asked at the same time she was rolling up her right sleeve exposing her sealed sword.

"Lady Haku, it's me Jon." Her eyebrow twitched at the Lady part, she had reminded him constantly not to say it when it was just the two of them.

' _What in the world is Jon doing here?'_ She had not seen or talked to Jon for almost two days. When she did see him it was in passing and he always seemed to be in a hurry. Realizing that she had not answered him Haku quickly moved across the room and opened the door. Haku studied Jon closely, in the time they had spent together he had become less nervous around her. Though as of now he looked like the first time they met. Blushing, avoiding eye contact, and fidgety.

"Good evening Lady Haku. May I come in?" Her eyebrow twitched again, Jon noticing this quickly corrected himself, "I mean

Haku."

"Of course," She opened her door for him to enter.

Entering the room Jon looked around. Haku had clearly made herself at home here but now was not the time to look around. He sought out Haku for a reason and was going to get to it.

"Haku, I'm sorry to come to you at this late hour but I have a gift for you."

Now that definitely came as a surprise. She couldn't contain her face expressions the way she wanted. Receiving a gift was definitely something new for her.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Can you close your eyes?"

Nodding and closing her eyes, she waited for the surprise. She listened as Jon stepped outside to get the gift. He then stepped back into her room and set something on her desk.

"Okay... You may open them."

Doing as she was told, she saw a wooden square box on her desk with a lid. Confused on what was inside she turned to Jon with her face set in an expression that clearly told him she wanted answers..

He smiled in return and just advised her to open it.

In a quick show of speed, Haku stalked towards the box and opened it with nimble fingers. Her mouth dropped in shock. There on her desk in a box was a rabbit almost like the one she used to have in the Land of Waves, except this one had a brown coat instead of white coat. Getting over her shock she picked up the bunny, sat down and started petting it.

"I remembered you telling me that you can't tell when your birthday is. So I figured the day I found you could be your nameday instead. To commemorate it you need a gift. So I got you a rabbit, hopefully like the one you mentioned that you used to have. That's why I haven't been around the last few days. I've been looking for the right one."

Haku's eyes watered up but she quickly wiped them away "Jon….. thank you so much." Her voice was thick with gratitude. The sight of the rabbit had left her breathless for a split second, seeing as it brought back memories of a past that was behind her now.

"You're quite welcome, Haku. Now Maester Luwin has already inspected the rabbit himself and said he's in perfect health."

Haku nodded, she was still sitting in the chair and was still petting the rabbit with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I shall leave you be." With that Jon turned towards the door leaving. Just as he had entered the hallway Haku called out to him.

"Wait..."

"Yes?"

What she did next Jon would have never seen coming. He felt her lips, soft and gentle, on his cheek. Naturally, he couldn't contain the blush that erupted on his face or the way his heartbeat quickened.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." Her hand brushed past his cheek, thumb stroking his stubble a bit.

At a loss for what to say, he could only mutter out a quick and strangled farewell before departing. Amusement danced within Haku's eyes as she him leave in a flustered state. The corner of her lips turned upwards.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Haku decided to name the bunny Peanut. It was the little creature's favourite thing to eat. It felt strange having the rabbit, made her feel closer to home.

Back to the subject of the Starks, the only two people she didn't get along with was Sansa, and Theon.

With Sansa it was because of how she viewed the world. That Knights, Lords, and Kings were heros and were incapable of doing bad. What a foolish thing to believe in. Haku thought about giving her a similar talk like the one with Arya but decided against it. With Arya all Haku had to do to ensure she would not go running to her mother about the conversation they had was to teach her acupuncture. With Sansa, Haku was sure that she would go running to her mother about how she destroyed her view of the world. She did not want to anger Catelyn.

With Theon it was because of his cocky attitude. Haku never went looking for a fight but she really wanted to knock him off his high horse. Also, he kept making advances towards her, no matter how many times she turned him down, and he was not the only one to come on to her.

In the time that she had been staying in Winterfell she had as Catelyn put it ' _truly bloomed.'_ Her breast had grown bigger and were perky too. Her hips had grown wider and she was taller too. Combined with her pretty face it was no wonder that she was attracting so much attention. Something that was making both Jon and Sansa jealous, but for different reasons.

Although she could not help but feel bad for Theon sometimes. As boy he was taken from his home to be a hostage, for his father's failed rebellion. It was disguised with the word "ward" to be more polite. Everybody constantly liked to remind him of being a hostage, just to put him down. Haku could see sadness in his eyes, it was hard to tell whether it was from being here for so long, or because despite being raised a Stark he would never truly be accepted as one.

Haku's side projects had been coming along nicely, with the help of the books she had.

She already had some previous practice with sealing before with the books from Zabuza. Her sealing skills had improved along with her control over her chakra natures. Although, testing those flash seals had drawn attention towards the Wolfswood which caused her to avoid the area for sometime.

Training her chakra natures had also bore fruit since she could now wield them with ease. A neat little technique had become one of her favourites which was simply coating her sword with a bit of ice natured chakra. Anything that the sword touched would become brittle, resulting in it breaking easily. It encouraged her to improve her kenjutsu as well. She would practice at night in Wolfswood after sneaking through a gap in the patrol pattern of Winterfell, that was after things had cooled down a bit.

Her senbons could now pierce through stones as well, since she could coat them with her wind natured chakra as well.

Mystic Palm on the other hand was a hard skill to improve. Without proper guidance and a teacher, there could only be room for so much improvement. Still, she made due with what she had. Minor injuries were of no problem for her.

Though, sometimes she wondered why she even bothered practicing her shinobi skills anymore. It's not like she wanted to be a shinobi in the first place, but perhaps it had become a lifestyle that she just could not leave behind. Perhaps practicing made her feel close to Zabuza in a way.

Thud...Thud...Thud

"Look! Look! All three made it right in the bullseye," Arya almost yelled with a giant grin on her face. Haku just calmly sipped her cup of tea and nodded her head.

"Yes, I can see that, but now we will be moving on to the harder part of senbon

throwing." That earned her a nod from the younger girl.

"Now each time you threw the senbon needle you had to aim. The next part is more complicated, you've got to be able to draw your senbon needle and already be ready to hit your target."

Arya tilted her head in confusion "Then how I'm supposed to aim?"

"You have to trust your eyes. For example," in a quick fluid movement Haku drew her senbon needle and in the next second threw it at the dart board. All three hit the very center of the bullseye which amazed Arya.

"Now we will have to continue this later. I have to take you to Septa Mordane." With that Haku walked towards the door expecting Arya to follow. Arya pouted but agreed, she made a promise to Haku and would keep to it.

It was a shame that Haku didn't stay in the room, for if she did she would have noticed her tea cup cracking which could be considered a bad omen.

"So, how goes your knitting?"

Arya shrugged at the question "Well it's gotten better. That's for sure. Septa Mordane doesn't scold me as much as she used to about how bad my needle wor-," before she could continue the pair were almost knocked over by a franticly running Maester Luwin. Both looked at his backside as he didn't even notice what he had almost done. ' _He seemed distraught. Perhaps I should find out why,'_

"Arya."

"Yes?" The little girl had never seen Maester Luwin in such a hurry.

"Do you know where Septa Mordane is?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find out from one of the servants."

"Good why don't you go do that. I'm going to find out what has Maester Luwin so frantic." Arya nodded her walking down the hallway to find a servant.

Haku, meanwhile went looking for Maester Luwin, ' _From what I saw he looked like he was looking for someone. Now the only people Maester Luwin would most likely seek out is Eddard or Catelyn. Eddard is gone with the boys for a morning hunt so it must be Catelyn he's searching for who is most likely still in her room."_ With a destination in mind Haku went to Catelyn's bedroom.

When she reached her destination, she paused once she heard the whispers coming from behind the door.

"Have any of the other houses responded about catching a force of wildlings?" Catelyn questioned hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Stark," Luwin answered sadly.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, Maester Luwin. You're going to go to Hallis Mollen. Have him muster the guards. Have him inform the guards to go find my husband in the Wolfswood and bring him back immediately. Also tell him to keep it quiet, I don't want the castle to worry."

"Right away, Lady Stark." Luwin turned around towards the guard barracks where he could hopefully find Hallis. Catelyn meanwhile decided to go looking for Septa Mordane, to visit the girls and hoping it would calm her nerves.

Haku, still hidden heard everything. She knew what a Wildling is, men and women who lived beyond the Wall, who sometimes crossed it to go raiding. ' _A force of Wildlings must of made it over the Wall. Big enough to cause Lady Stark concern. With Lord Stark and the boys out hunting right now, it is obviously making her worry. It will take to long to muster the guards and too long for them to find Lord Stark and the boys. Not for me though.'_

With that, she ran towards her room to prepare.

 _ **With Lord Stark and the boys**_

A buck was lazily chomping on some grass, not aware of the danger twenty feet away. The boys were crouched down. Behind them, some house guards slacking off. And why not? It's not like there was any danger. The boys all had their bows notched and drawn ready to fire. Last night's rain had softened the ground, allowing the boys and the guard's footsteps not to be heard by the buck. Just as they were about to fire their arrows, the guards behind them screamed out of shock and pain. The boys spun around at their screams and saw the arrows deep inside their chests.

Eddard immediately drew his sword and the boys did as well. They all started to scan the woods looking for where the arrows might have come from.

"Show yourselves!" Eddard's voice rang out, he was trying to be brave for the boys.

Coming out of their cover were at least thirty Wildlings, a mix of men and women, all approaching them cautiously with an array of different weapons, from bows to clubs. All were garbed in furs.

An ugly looking, dark haired, six foot man stepped forwards, ' _Must be the leader then.'_

"Look what we found ourselves eh… A _Northerner_ 'nd his pups" The wildling emphasized the word northerner with sarcasm, making his companions chuckle.

"My name is Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and Lord of Winterfell, what is your business here, wildling?" Despite being surrounded by wildlings Eddard held his head high and spoke clearly to show his bravery. Thought, his muscles were tense and his eyes narrowed.

The wildlings started murmuring around themselves, they had all heard of the Stark family. The leader smiled evilly, showing his yellow teeth, a few were missing as well. "It'll be fuckin' great killing you," gesturing towards the boys, "We be taking the boys with us though. Would be good to have kneeler children with us if we wan' ta go south.."

Eddard scanned the group in front of him and knew they had no hope of getting out of this. His grip tightened on his sword. At least the boys wouldn't be killed, or so he hoped, "Boys…. throw down your

weapons." The situation was completely out of their hand. He knew when they were outclassed and outnumbered.

"Bu-but father-," Robb tried to say.

Eddard's stern voice cut him off immediately "Robb, we're surrounded there's no chance we can beat them in a fight, not without losing our lives in the process.."

The boys tried to put an argument but could think of none, so with great reluctance, they surrendered. William approached with his sword drawn, ready to kill Eddard. Lord Stark knew this was the end, and what a sad way to go this was.

 _Killed by wildlings…_

But before he passed on, he wanted to say some last words to his boys, hopefully the wildling leader would let him. Perhaps it would give him a precious few seconds to think of a possible way to escape, preferably with their lives and limbs intact. He did dispatch his guards to patrol the surrounding area. If only someone would be informed of their situation...

"Might I have a moment to say some last words to my boys?"

William mulled it over and decided to go with it. Releasing a huff of air "Be qui-," all of a sudden a whistling sound could be heard from above them. Before anyone had the chance to react, a dagger plunged right into the wildling leader's brain, granting a quick death for him.

In the few seconds it took for everyone to process the event that had just happened, a wall of ice erected itself with frightening speed around Eddard and the boys, startling them out of their stupor as they grabbed their weapons from the ground and stood back to back. A whole in the ceiling of the dome was the only source of light and fresh air.

Outside the dome of ice, the wildlings let out surprised gasps at the nightmare coming to life in front of them. They only knew about one legend that could grow ice, and it wasn't one that could be taken lightly.

Panic ran amok among the remaining wildlings, eyes scrambled back and forth, trying to pinpoint their new foe. But try as they might, no one could see their hidden enemy which caused a ripple of fear to go through the raiders. When they had split off from the main raiding party to make their way southwards to avoid the rising dead in the north, they hadn't expected it to follow in their wake. A true nightmare to speak of.

A brilliant flash of white followed, stunning everyone in the vicinity. In the midst of all the chaos that followed, a few wildlings gurgled out blood from their mouths, courtesy of a few spikes of ice jutting from the ground, piercing right through them.

A hail of senbons made of ice followed right after, raining down upon the confused and frightened enemy. A dozen or more wildlings dropped dead right after, not getting the chance to defend themselves against the onslaught of needles.

With a only a third of the group remaining alive, they decided to turn tail and run back, splitting up in the process. The runners didn't make it far before they were hunted down and killed by a shadow jumping to and fro among the trees and stabbing it's targets with careful precision. The wildlings couldn't even conjure up proper thoughts before they met their demise.

They didn't rise afterwards, faces etched into an expression of eternal fear and horror.

Snow had started falling in the meantime.

Meanwhile, inside the dome of ice, Lord Stark and the rest were waiting anxiously for anything could to them at any second. The screams had stopped just a minute before, now they were on guard and keeping an eye on the hole above them. Snow had started falling a while back, but that was not what had them on edge. They had stopped hacking at the ice since their swords didn't really do any damage to wall of ice. Which was… astounding to say the least.

They could hear someone trudging through the snow, coming closer towards their direction.

Suddenly, the wall of ice started retracting to the ground. They tensed and prepared themselves for what would eventually meet them outside, however they were not ready to witness the sight in front of them.

Bodies were strewn about the clearing, more than a few of them looking more like pincushions than anything else, while a few of them, to their ever increasing terror, were pierced by giant spikes of ice that jutted out from the ground. The blood dripped from the corpses on the spikes, turning the snow crimson.

"Lord Stark.. It is good to see you in good health." Their eyes wandered towards the form of Haku standing in front of them. Looking as ethereal as ever amidst the snowfall. Though the image took on a disturbing look since blood was splattered over her clothing causing Ned's eyes to widen.

"Haku…. What happened? You.." His voice strained. Ned had a hard time believing all of this. The scene in front of him looked like it came right out of a northern legend of the White Walkers. As if the forces of the cold itself had turned against the wildlings, and frozen this scene in time forever. Nothing seemed to move.

Haku cleared her throat, making Ned snap to reality, "Lord Stark, I think it would be best if I explained at Winterfell. I'd rather not have to repeat myself twice."

Eddard hesitated wanting answers now but perhaps it would be best to go back to Winterfell first. He grimaced, and his face darkened, "As you wish." It was obvious that the girl had something to do with this. She looked completely at ease amongst a clearing filled with the dead, which was a cause of alarm and concern.

The walk back to the horses was the most uncomfortable silence the boys had ever had to put up with. They all wanted to start firing off questions but were too shaken up to speak their mind. They also kept throwing Haku looks, she recognized them as suspicion, awe, and fear.

Everyone refrained from releasing a sigh of relief. They had reached the horses, but as they were mounting them, the group came to a realisation that Haku didn't have one for herself. The girl awkwardly stood there not sure what to do. None of the them seemed willing to let Haku ride with them. Just as she was about to say she would meet them at Winterfell, Jon approached with his hand stretched out, offering her a ride. Biting her lip, she tentatively accepted the offer, heaving herself up onto the horse. Making herself comfortable she waited for Jon to take off.

As they were riding away Jon heard sounds coming from Haku. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was crying.

Along the way to Winterfell they ran into the Stark guards. Some guards saw that Haku was with them and wanted to question why she was here, but they held their tongues since the look on their Lord's face looked a bit too grim.

All too soon they arrived at back at Winterfell, to Haku's displeasure. Catelyn along with a few guards went rushing out to Eddard as soon as he got off his horse. "Oh Eddard! I was so worried for you and the boys," but she never voiced the silent _excluding Jon_ , "When I learned about the group of wildlings I immediately feared the worst would happen. I'm happy to know that my fears were for nothing." Relief filled her voice.

Eddard grimaced at his wife's little speech. How was he supposed to tell his wife, that Haku saved them all, and could apparently control ice, like the legends of White Walkers. Catelyn saw her husband grimace and by his look she knew he was about to tell her some bad news. "Eddard, what's wrong?"

Eddard hesitated not sure how to begin "T'is about Haku."

"What about Hak-," that's when she see saw her in the background, covered in blood and and trying to make herself small. "Eddard, what happened to her?!"

"That's what we are going to try and find out. Now we'll be meeting in the Great Hall so Hak-," Eddard was interrupted by everyone saying "Lord Stark!"

"What is it?" His hand went to his sword ready to draw, he was still on edge.

Everybody pointed behind him, he turned around and his mouth dropped open in shock, Haku was gone. Eddard's head spun around looking for her, and when he couldn't see her he feared that she had run off.

"Hallis!"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Assemble the guards and find Hak-,"

"Excuse me, Lord Stark," interrupted Jon, drawing all attention towards him even though he didn't like it.

"What is it, Jon?" Jon would only interrupt Eddard if it was truly important.

"I believe I know where Haku went. If you can give me a moment I'm sure I can get her to come to the Great Hall without any trouble."

Everybody started whispering, what's to stop Jon from letting Haku go? It was well known around the castle that Jon and Haku were very close, but Eddard knew his son. If he said he would do something he would do it.

"We'll do it your way," Ned nodded his head. Grabbing his wife's hand, he began to make his way to the Great Hall. "Come, I shall explain what happened at Wolfswood on the way."

Jon left for the Godswood.

 _ **With Haku**_

Haku looked at her reflection in the pond. She had just jumped away from the castle courtyard. ' _It probably wasn't the best idea, but I needed to get away.'_ She brought her hands in front of her line of sight, and saw the stray drops of blood that managed to land on her while she was hunting and stabbing the runners down. She dunked her hands in the water and started furiously scrubbing at it. She did the same with her face.

A twig snapped behind Haku, she tensed up still on edge. She drew her sword, spun around and in an instant, the tip of her sword was at somebody's throat. It was Jon who had come up behind her " _Should've known Jon would come here to find me."_

"Jon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Haku lowered her sword and sheathed it.

"It-It's fine," Jon nervously gulped, she was so fast that he barely saw her move. She didn't seem to believe that he was fine, "Really, I'm alright. Can't blame you for being so jumpy."

This seemed to appease Haku slightly as she relaxed a little. She stared at Jon for a moment, wanting to say something but she suddenly turned around and went back to staring at the pond.

Jon wished he could let her stay here for as long as she wanted but he needed to bring her to the Great Hall, "Haku."

"Hmmm?"

"I need to take you to the Great Hall so you can explain what happened."

Haku debated making a run for it, Jon certainly couldn't catch her or anybody for that matter. She could apply a henge over herself and try to start a new life somewhere far away. But she owed it the Starks to give them an explanation. Silently, she turned around making her way to the Great Hall with Jon following. Neither of them felt like talking to each other sadly.

They arrived at the hall's doors sooner than Haku would have liked. Two guards stood at the side of the door. She froze just as she was about to enter the room, nervousness crept up her spine despite Jon's apparent efforts to comfort her. Thought, she did manage to form a smile as a reward for his efforts. Just as they were about to enter, the guards intercepted their path,

"Lord Stark has ordered that Haku Yuki be disarmed before going inside."

Jon was about to protest against this, but Haku cut him off. "Fine..," she handed over her sword and the daggers she had on her. The guards examined the sword and daggers, never quite seeing weapons shaped like that before. Jon cleared his throat, the guards snapped out of their distraction and quickly opened the door.

The first time Haku had entered this room, it was as a guest. Now, it was as a person under extreme suspicion. Jon walked with her to the table where everybody who witnessed the event was there, plus Catelyn and Luwin. There was a chair right in front of the table facing the center of it. Haku took her seat, while Eddard motioned to Jon to sit down in a chair facing Haku but below the table everyone else was sitting at.

Eddard cleared his throat to gather everybody's attention "We are gathered here today to discuss what happened in the Wolfswood. Haku, explain yourself." His tone made it be known that he wanted answers now. He didn't even bother with proper manners. It didn't seem right given what she could do.

Haku was getting extremely anxious from seeing everybody wanting answers, but she did make eye contact with Eddard. ' _How to explain to them about what I am. I guess I'll start with explaining chakra.'_

"To begin I'll start with a bit of information that I omitted from Maester Luwin. Every person from my land is born with what is known as chakra. It is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy."

"What can you do with this chakra?" Luwin asked with hidden excitement and intrigue, just as he should. While in the Citadel he studied magic, Haku would be the closest living proof to magic if what she was true and it was proved. The concept was one to be curious about as well. Physical and Spiritual energies, they had brushed the subjects in the Citadel, but never in great detail.

"Mixing the two allows one to do incredible things."

"What... kind of things?" Eddard asked curiously, but warily.

And so, Haku went on to give a brief lecture on chakra, mentioning about its various applications, chakra natures and manipulation, which led to her talking about her kekkei genkai.

"I have what is known as a kekkei genkai or bloodline. It's a mix of water and wind, which gives me the ability to form and control ice."

"How come you didn't tell us Haku?" Edward pressed.

"I-I wa-was afraid of how you would react." Haku's voice was shaky.

"Why were you so afraid?" Catelyn asked gently.

"In my home country, people didn't have the highest opinion about bloodlines, and they didn't hold back from expressing it, rather violently for that matter" She paused, feeling a bit uncomfortable about mentioning bits of her past, "I... was of the opinion that such things would be classified as witchcraft over here. People over here don't have the highest opinion of what you call magic, from what I've managed to read about."

"So how is it then that you have a kekkei genkai then?" Jon asked.

"M-my mother was part of the Yuki clan, who possesses the Hyōton. She managed to escape the persecutions against bloodline users and hide her abilities. She later married my father and had me," Haku had to take a pause to wipe her watery eyes. "One day, I showed my mother what I could do. I thought she would be excited or happy about what I could do. Instead she became violent and told me never to do that again. What neither of us realized was that my father had seen what I did… The next morning I heard shouting from the kitchen, it was between my mother and father. My father kept yelling while my mother tried to calm him down. Eventually their arguing reached a breaking point, he grabbed a kitchen knife a-and he killed her."

The whole table became speechless at Haku's story. They were all thinking the same thing ' _How could someone do such a thing?'_ But they could also tell this was not the end of her story.

Catelyn removed her hand from her mouth to wipe her tears away so she could speak, "What did your father do next?"

"My father came at me with the knife. He came at me with the intent to kill me. I subconsciously activated my kekkei genkai and… killed him."

Silence was the response Haku got, she wasn't surprised. Robb was the first to recover "What?"

"Now you know why I didn't tell you the truth about me. I was afraid you would react like my father did. Especially given your views of magic and your legends of the White Walkers."

Everyone was shocked, they could not believe that Haku who was one of the sweetest girls they had ever met had endured so much hardships, could kill without remorse, and still be a sweet charming girl to talk to.

Eddard, Catelyn, and Jon were the most affected by Haku's tale. Eddard and Catelyn have five children together whom they loved very much. So, they could not imagine killing one for being different.

Jon thought his childhood was rough but none of it compared to what Haku had been through. He didn't think that it would be to this extent when she mentioned that she had endured a lot, in their conversations.

"Ho-how old were you when this happened Haku?" Hesitantly, Catelyn inquired.

"I was of six name days."

That managed to floor everyone. It was a disturbing thought. Haku's homeland was turning out to be rather harsh, and that was an understatement.

"Haku, if what you're saying is true then I can understand the reluctance about telling us, but we have other things to discuss. Like how you managed to kill that entire group of wildlings without getting a single scratch?"

Releasing a sigh of weariness from having to explain so much, Haku continued her tale. "After my parents death I lived on the streets for awhile doing what I could to survive. Eventually a man named Zabuza

fo-," Haku was rudely interrupted by Theon.

"The man you claim to have taught you how to heal?"

"Yes, the same man. But he didn't teach me how to heal. He taught me how to fight, spy and espionage, read other people's body language and predict their next move. He taught me how to survive in a cruel, unforgiving world. For this act of kindness, I became his companion and weapon, and I was fine with that… He eventually came to realize I was more to him then his tool and gave up his life so I could live. After his death I boarded a boat and you know the rest." They all shivered at the way she described herself.

"Why would you be fine with being just a weapon?" Robb asked making the mistake of judging her.

Haku shot Robb the same glare she sent Jon when he judged her. "Do you any idea what's like to have nobody to want you?" After a long pause and the tense silence that accompanied it, she continued, "No you don't. Your father, your mother, your brothers, and your sisters want you to be safe, to be with them, and to live well. No one wanted me till Zabuza came along, he gave me a purpose. So don't you dare judge me until you've been in my place."

Everybody was quite shocked at the way Haku had snapped at Robb. She never really acted like this before. It must've been an extremely sensitive topic for her to discuss.

Realizing that she let her emotions get a hold of her she apologized. "I'm... sorry for snapping at you, Robb. That was wrong of me to do."

Robb realized that he was out of line. He's always had a purpose as heir to Winterfell and he had people that would always want him. He had no idea what it would be like to experience what Haku went through. "No, I was the one out of line. I'm sorry for that."

Eddard wanting to move the conversation along another brought up another topic. "Haku one last subject, the sword you had where did you get it?"

"To be able to explain that I would need my sword back."

Eddard was hesitant to allow Haku's request. He had seen the aftermath of Haku's deadly skills. ' _But if I want answers….. I guess I will have to allow her request.'_

"Jon, go get Haku's sword please."

Jon stood up to get the sword. He found the two guards examining Haku's sword in greater detail by removing it from its sheath and eyeing it. Clearing his throat again he shot them both a scowl for messing with her sword.

"Lord Stark has ordered me to retrieve Haku's sword."

The guards mumbled something underneath their breath something along the lines of a Lady being in possession of swords.. Snatching the sword from the guard's hand. Jon turned around and shut the door with force.

Walking up to Haku, Jon handed the sword to her.

"Thank you Jon."

Jon responded with a polite nod and went back to his seat.

Haku rolled up her sleeve exposing her storage seal to everyone. "This is what is known as a storage seal. It allows me to seal non living things inside of it. The only limitation is the size of the object."

"Come again?" Luwin said, asking the same thing everyone else was thinking.

"A demonstration would be better, I believe." Holding her sword next to her storage seal, Haku channeled chakra to it, and sealed her sword. Everyone nearly jumped from the display, one moment the sword was there in front of them, now it's gone.

Luwin was fascinated by what he just saw. During his time in the Citadel he never came across such things before. He wanted to know more about this seal. "Haku, can you do that again?"

"Certainly." Haku braced herself to catch her sword. She channeled chakra back to where her sealed sword is.

Again everyone jumped from the display. Maester Luwin could not help but be mesmerized by what Haku could do. He was considering sending a raven to the Citadel telling them of what Haku is capable of, if Lord Stark allowed him.

"Amazing a design on the skin that allows one to seal objects into. Never in my life have I ever read or heard of something like this." Luwin said contemplating Haku.

"What you see as amazing is actually quite simple to my people," tilting her head in thought as she realized something. "I just realized that not one of you ever asked about my seals."

"It's because you've always had them covered up," Jon blurted out. All eyes were now on Jon wanting him to elaborate. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he continued, "I was thinking the same as you wondering about why your tattoos never came up in discussions. And I realized you always wore long sleeved dresses so you always had them covered up. Since no one saw them, no one asked."

Everyone seemed to accept Jon's rather simple answer.

Ned sighed tiredly from all of today's events. This whole day had been one big mess. He just wanted the day to be over with, but he had one last question to ask. "Haku, is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

' _I want to tell them about dying, coming back to life, but who knows how they would take that news."_

"No, Lord Stark."

Eddard nodded his head accepting her answer. "Me and my lady wife will discuss what you have told us. In the meantime, Jon will escort you back to your room. And nobody is allowed to talk about what was discussed in this hall until I say so." The order was firm and clear for everybody to hear.

With that, everybody stood up and started exiting the Great Hall.

"Lord Stark before you go, and you make your decision I want you to understand that I was wrong to not tell you about the truth about me. My fear was misplaced, you would have accepted me with no problem. But now I fear that you'll send me away…... please don't," Haku bowed deeply at the waist to show how much she wanted to stay. With her last piece spoken, Haku turned around and left with Jon behind her.

The whole time Jon was escorting Haku, he wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what to say. All too soon they arrived at Haku's room. Jon saw this as his last chance to say something to her today, and he would not lose it, "Haku, I'm so sorry for what you've been through. I couldn't imagine doing what you had to do to

survive."

"Thank you, Jon." They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. Haku realizing the awkwardness decided to end the conversion. "Well Jon, I'm very tired from today's ordeal, so I wish to get some rest…. Goodbye for now."

With that, Haku turned around and went into her room. Jon wanted to say more to Haku but she clearly didn't want to hear it for now, so he left it at that and turned around to go to his room.

 _ **The next day in the afternoon**_

Haku was sitting at her desk with Peanut in her lap petting him while trying to reading a book. She had been on the same page for the last thirty minutes. She was worried what decision Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn would reach. And speaking of the devil... she could hear him talk to someone as he approached her room.

"Lady Haku, may I come in?" The way he talked, one could tell he would not take no for an answer.

Putting Peanut down on the floor, Haku stood up ready to face Eddard. "Yes, Lord Stark."

Eddard entered and immediately close the door behind him. He grinned at her. A rare thing for him to do. "It seems you have people outside your room waiting for you."

Haku already knew who he was referring to. Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Because of yesterday's events Haku was actually paying attention to her surroundings. It wasn't hard to tell that it was them, they were being very noisy unintentionally. "Yes, I know. The children have a hard time being quiet."

Eddard was not to surprised that she knew who was outside her door. He saw what she could do and she did tell them of the training she had, "I've come to tell you that me and Catelyn have decided that we will not send you away," Haku released a sigh of relief. "If we did the children would never forgive us. Speaking of them, the rest of the little ones have been informed about your… gifts. Arya and the boys are very interested and can't wait to ask all sorts of questions. Sansa on the other hand is still coming to terms with you can do."

"I see…." She was sad to hear that Sansa had not accepted her like the others did.

"But you will have to earn back some the trust you lost. Is that understood?" His voice was stern, but not in an unkind way.

"Yes, my Lord. And thank you for giving me another chance."

"You're most welcome," He shot her a brief smile, "Now me and Catelyn have decided that despite you...omitting details about yourself, you deserve a reward for what you did."

Haku tilted her head thinking about what to ask for. ' _What do I need?... I could use some more senbon needles and I would like to have my kunais back.'_

Haku rolled up her sleeve and started channeling chakra to where her senbon needles were being kept to show Lord Stark her low supply of senbon needles. He flinched at the display still not used to her ability. Out popped about twenty spare senbon needles.

"As you can see, I'm quite low on senbon needles, and I would like my daggers returned to me please." It was a simple request one that could be done easily.

Eddard held the senbon needle in his fingers trying to figure out where he could get some. They were too small to be made by the castle blacksmith but Maester Luwin may know how to get some.

"I'll inform Maester Luwin about finding you some senbon needles, I'm sure he will have some idea on how to get some. As for your daggers, I'll talk to the guards that took them to return your possessions. But these are rather simple requests. Is there anything else you desire?"

Haku began to think if there was anything else she needed. Nothing came to her so her thoughts turned to wants instead of needs.

Ever since she came here she always wanted her own horse. There was just something beautiful about horses. Especially the Dornish horses she had read about. "Well, there is one thing I would like."

"Then name it, and I shall deliver if it is within my capabilities to do so."

"My own personal horse. A Dornish one if possible… a white one perhaps." Haku smiled hopefully.

 **Next chapter is the start of the show. The reason why the raven arrived so late is because the Nights Watch found out about it late.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Lady of Ice Ch. 4

 _ **One Year later at Winterfell in the Archery yard**_

Another year had passed at Winterfell and much had changed. The Wolfswood incident had brought many developments to the castle.

After Haku told them the truth about herself she had spent most of her free time with Luwin who was absolutely fascinated by her powers. He asked all sorts of question concerning chakra, jutsu's, kekkei genkai, and fūinjutsu she did answer most of his questions but she did omit a few things. He even asked Lord Stark permission to send a letter to The Citadel telling them about Haku proving that magic does exist still (even though it was not really magic something she had told him multiple times) but he refused saying it could ended badly.

What really fascinated him and the Starks except Sansa and Catelyn was her sword, how she could make it as cold as ice, sharpen it with wind chakra to cut through solid stone and how it could repair itself with blood. Eddard and Luwin could not help but compare it to Ice, the valyrian steel great sword.

She even did a little demonstration of her powers to the Starks when Eddard asked her to. She went over simple things like tree walking, water walking, some basic Suiton and Hyōton jutsu and some fūinjutsu. She did keep a few things to herself like her transformation jutsu; the shinobi in her did not feel like revealing everything.

They could not help but be in awe at what power she possesses. As soon as she was done however Arya, Bran and Rickon begged to teach them her ways (she should of seen that coming) Catelyn almost exploded at their outburst, no children of hers would be doing this. Thankfully the idea was shot down when Haku said that you need chakra and she could tell they had none.

After the demonstration Eddard took her to his scholar and asked her if the Five Great Nations would ever invade the Seven Kingdoms given their warlike culture, he feared that if this happen the Seven Kingdoms would surely fall. Haku thought about lying again but she was sick and tired of it so she decided to place her trust in him and told him the truth about how she really got here. Needless to say Eddard was so shocked he had no idea how to respond for a few minutes.

He thought she was lying to him but it was so outrageous that it had to be the truth. He told her that her secret is safe with him and that he would not tell a single person. She thanked him and it was never spoken of again.

Now most of the Stark family except Sansa and Arya watching as Bran practiced his archery. Eddard and Catelyn were above him; both were smiling as he tried his hardest to hit the target. Robb was giving Bran advice and Rickon was sitting on the railing quietly laughing at him and Jon was off to the side next to a door. Jon did try and give Bran advice but he kept snapping at him angrily so Jon thought it was best to give him space and moved away.

Jon knew what was making Bran angry at him, his relationship with Haku. Despite him telling Bran multiple times that he did not like Haku in a romantic way (which was a lie) Bran did not believe him and resented him. He missed the days when he and Bran were close.

Haku offered to talk to Bran and set the record straight but Jon said no, his reasoning was that he was young he would grow out of it soon, clearly he was wrong.

Suddenly the door next to him opened revealing Haku, her head turned to see what was going on. She smiled as she watched Bran try his hardest to impress his parents. Jon meanwhile had stopped watching Bran and was now watching Haku. _'She looks so beautiful despite wearing just a shirt and breeches.'_ She turned her head again this time to look at Jon who suddenly found his feet a lot more interesting, she chuckled and turned back to Bran.

Robb saw this and decided to tease him a little. "Bran, Haku's watching too."

Bran heard his brother and whipped his head around to find her. When he saw her staring at him, he blushed and got a determined look in his eyes, he turned his head back to the target. _'This is my chance to impress her.'_ He listened to his father's encouragement, breathed steadily, relaxed his bow arm like Robb said and just before he fired, a different arrow came out of nowhere.

Everybody turned around to see the newcomer and before them was, Arya who did a mocking curtsy. Bran was highly annoyed _'She stole it.'_ Bran threw down his bow and chased after her, all the while his brothers were laughing.

With Bran gone there was no reason to stay so the archery yard soon became empty only Jon and Haku were left. Jon went about picking up all the arrows.

"Do you need any help Jon?" Haku asked walking towards him. He had only picked up about half of them.

"No it's fine unless you want to get the one that flew over the wall," Jon said joking. He picked up the last of them, turned around and walked back to put the arrows away. She chuckled at his joke and followed him.

"What do you have planned for today Jon?" She said as they both arrived at the barrel to put the arrows in.

He thought about for a second before answering her "Well I'm a little hungry so I was about to go-," he stopped when he felt **her glare**. He looked up and saw Catelyn giving him her signature foul look.

Haku noticed this; she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Only when both were proper distance away did she stop and face him.

"Jon I'm sorry about but I just couldn't stand there and let her look at you like you're the plague."

Jon released a sigh of sadness. "It's fine Haku I'm used to it."

"It still doesn't make it right."

"I know that Haku but this is how the world works." He looked very grim; he learned a long time ago that this is how the world will see him for the rest of his life.

Haku wanted to say more but before she could speak someone called to Jon. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jory Cassel approaching them. She liked him he was one of the few people who did not treat Jon like the plague.

Jory stood in front of them; he bowed his head to Haku. "Lady Yuki."

She could not help but release a sigh of annoyance; she hated the whole Lady custom. Both Jon and Haku nodded their heads in greeting and said "Jory."

"Sorry to disturb you two but Lord Stark's men caught a deserter. He wants Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran and fifteen guardsmen to accompany him. I was just on my way to find the fifteen now guardsmen. I figured since I saw you on my way I would inform you. If you'll excuse me," Jory said leaving to find the guardsmen.

 _'I'm sure Catelyn wasn't happy about Bran being made to come,'_ Haku thought.

"I'm sorry Haku to cut things short but I have to go now. Hopefully we can spend time together later when I come back, goodbye." He turned around and left to go to the stables to get his horse ready.

As he was walking away he noticed that Haku was walking right next to him. "Haku..?"

"Yes Jon." She had a hint of amusement in her tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious I'm coming with you to the execution?" Now it was void of amusement but full grim.

'I should've seen that coming, now that Bran is coming along,' he thought.

"Are you sure that's wise move? And do you think my father will even allow it?"

"Jon I'm sure you already figured out why I decided to come, so yes it is a wise move. And do you really think your father could stop me from coming." She was smirking when she finished her little explanation.

He sighed a little because of Haku's stubbornness. "I suppose you have a point. Let's pick up the pace a little we're almost there."

As they walked together they passed servants, they eyed her with weariness. Someone had leaked what she was to the people. 'It was probably Theon; he certainly likes to talk a lot.'

Soon both arrived at the stables and she could hear Matsukaze neighing loudly, somehow the horse could sense her approaching. When she saw him she could not help but smile, though their time together was not much only she loved him dearly and so did the horse. The horse was pure white just like she asked. Soon the guardsmen arrived at the stables and started saddling their horses. They gave her strange looks wondering what she was doing her. Ever since the Wolfswood incident fifteen guardsmen would accompany the Stark men whenever they left Winterfell. Soon Eddard, Robb, Theon and Bran arrived. When she announced that she was coming along and would not take no for an answer, Eddard sighed and let her coming along. Soon the horses had been saddled and they were off.

 _ **At the execution site**_

"Don't look away Bran your father will know," Haku said with her hand on his shoulders. Just then the sword came down and the deserter was dead, Bran did not look away. "You did good Bran," for once Bran did not blush like usually does, when she complements him. She watched as Eddard made his way to them. He looked as if he wanted to speak to Bran alone. "I think your father would like speak to you... alone." She turned away leaving Bran and his father to speak to each other.

Bran went to his horse busying himself with it as his father made his way to him. His father talked to him about why the deserter had to die and why he had to do it. But something was bugging Bran, something the deserter said. "Is it true he saw the White Walkers?"

Eddard sighed with worry "Bran a year ago I would have doubted what that man said he saw but now…," he nodded his head to Haku where she was with Robb, Jon and Theon. "With her here I don't know what to believe." He sighed again this was a truly pressing situation. "Enough of this let's go home."

Both made their way back to the others, who were already on their horses. They were all looking north with a hint of worry.

"Something wrong boys?" Eddard asked.

All looked to one another wondering if they should bring up their earlier conversation. Robb was the one who decided to speak "Lady Haku was telling her opinion on what the man said he saw."

Eddard looked to Haku and raised his eyebrow "And what was your opinion, Lady Haku?" He believed that the White Walkers once existed and was interested to hear her opinion.

Haku hesitated before answering "That maybe he was telling the truth about what he said he saw, Lord Eddard." (After the Wolfswood incident Catelyn and Eddard told her to call them by their first name.)

"And what makes you think he's telling the truth?"

Haku stared blankly at Eddard before answering "For three reasons Lord Stark. One you all know what I can do, is it so impossible to believe that something else can exist that can do the same thing, something evil. Two your ancestors, Lord Eddard didn't build the Wall to keep out Wildlings. And three I can tell when a man is lying." Haku looked north once more before urging her horse forward, the boys did the same. Eddard looked north to and sighed fearing what might lay ahead.

On the way back to the castle the group had discovered five direwolf pups. Eddard ordered a quick death saying it would be mercy but, Bran he begged his father not to do it. Haku's heart went out to Bran, he had seen enough death and was about to say something that would hopefully convince Eddard to allow the direwolves to live. Jon beat her to it though and he was able to convince his father to spare direwolves. She was a little sad he wasn't allowed one until they found one more, an albino one.

That same night it was announced that Jon Arryn was dead and that the King and all of his people would be riding to Winterfell. It sent the whole castle into frenzy trying to everything ready.

Even Haku had to prepare for the King's arrival by going to the dreadful lessons that Arya always tried to escape. But she did it and did not complain.

 ** _The Arrival of the King_**

Bran was on top of one of the highest points in Winterfell, he could see the King's group making their way to them. He started making his way down so he could tell everyone what he saw. Just as he was almost to the ground his mother shouted his name. "BRANDON STARK!" She was with Maester Luwin going over last minute details. Next to them was his direwolf. _'I need to think of name for him soon. Everybody else has already named their wolves,"_ Bran thought.

"I saw the King he's got hundreds of people."

That did nothing to lesson his mother's anger. "How many times have I told you no more climbing?"

"But he's coming right now down our road."

She ignored her son's excitement and bent down to get eye level with him. "I want you to promise me no more climbing."

Bran for some reason had the urge to look at his feet before lying to his mother. "I promise."

She stood back before she answered her son, she had a tiny smile. "You know what?"

"What?" Bran was very curious where this was going.

"You always look at your feet before you lie."

"You shouldn't have told him that. Now he'll try not to look at his feet before he lies," a different voice said.

Bran could already tell who it was by the voice; it was like a melody to him. He turned to where the voice came from "Good afternoon Haku."

"And to you as well and you too Lady Catelyn." Catelyn nodded her head accepting the greeting. "I must say Bran mighty impressive footwork."

Bran blushed brightly; he suddenly found the ground a lot more interesting. "Th-thank you Lady Haku…but it's nothing compared to yours."

"Very true but then again not everyone is like me." Haku was smirking hinting at her abilities.

Before Bran could respond to Haku Catelyn interrupted "Enough the King is almost here Bran go tell your father he's about to be here and Haku go find Arya and get here in line with us to greet the King." Both nodded and ran to do their respective task.

 _'Now where would Arya go… probably somewhere high so she could see everything and be the first one to see them come into Winterfell but low enough so she could get to the line quickly.' Haku took off to where the King's group would first start coming in.'_

Just before they started coming in she saw her, on top of a cart with a helmet on. She chuckled at Arya's choice of attire.

"Arya."

Her head whipped around to find who called out her name. When she saw it was Haku who called out to her she knew what that meant. Before Haku could even say get down, she started climbing down.

Haku looked at Arya grabbed her helmet put it aside, grabbed her hand and walked quickly to where the family is. Both got there just in time, Catelyn shot Arya a disapproving look and a nod of gratitude to Haku. Eddard shook his head at his daughter's behavior and also gave a nod gratitude to her. Arya got in line next to Bran and Haku got behind Eddard and next to her is Jon.

Haku looked to Jon and frowned. His hair was cut and he was shaved, she did not like his new look.

He must of sensed her disapproval because he turned to her. "Lady Yuki is something wrong?" He said in a whisper so they both did not attract attention.

"What happened to your hair?" She whispered back.

"Oh um Lady Stark insisted that me, Robb and Theon get our hair cut... Do you not like?"

"Well it's okay guess I but you look bet-"

Eddard stern voice interrupted "Jon, Haku enough be quiet the King is almost here." Suddenly a very fat man in lavish clothing appeared surrounded by men in gilded armor and white capes. 'Those must be the Kings guard.'

Everybody knelt as the King approached Eddard.

Robert came up to Eddard and signaled him to rise. Eddard stood up allowing everyone else to rise as well. Both started at one another Eddard bowed his head a little to show respect. His oldest friend looked at him for a bit more before saying the funniest thing possible, "You got fat."

Haku refrained from laughing at Robert's; she watched as Eddard raised his eyebrow and nodded his head at his friend's gigantic belly. They both laughed and embraced each other.

What followed was Robert talking with Eddard, his wife and meeting the Stark children.

The next approach was a very beautiful woman in lavish clothing as well. 'She must be Queen Cersei'. She came up to Eddard and held out her hand. Eddard did what was expected and kissed her ring and his wife did a perfect curtsy.

"Take me to your crypts I wish to pay my respects," Robert said suddenly.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait," Cersei said.

Robert ignored his wife and said "Ned," and he left. Eddard looked to Cersei apologetically and took off after his friend. 'Well that was awkward.'

Now that Eddard was gone Cersei could see Haku clearly and her eyes narrowed. "You girl, why are you standing so close to the Starks?"

Haku did her best curtsy and said "My name is Haku Yuki, your grace. I'm a ward of the Starks."

Before Cersei could ask another question she was rudely interrupted by Arya "Where's the imp?"

Sansa who had enough of her sister's behavior told her to be quiet very rudely. Cersei, who looked upset, stormed away to her twin brother.

Jamie

 _'It's a good thing I already know where Tyrion will be or sweet sister would be furious later,'_ Jaime thought as he made his way to the nearest brothel. He asked the man running the disgusting establishment where the dwarf was. The man told him where his brother was; he thanked the man and said to him send three of your best girls to the same room. The man nodded gleefully at all the money he would be making from one customer. Jamie went to the room and kicked it open.

The girl looked to the door in surprise and Tyrion, well he complained "You ever heard of a closed door in whore house," his brother said, while half naked.

"You have much to teach me no doubt," Jaime said as he closed the door. "But our sister craves your attention."

"She has odd cravings, our sister."

"Now the Starks are feasting us at sundown don't leave me alone with these people."

"Since you'll be feasting with the Starks tonight milord maybe you'll get a chance to meet the magic girl," the whore said suddenly.

Tyrion looked at the whore curiously; magic had not existed in Westeros for many centuries. _'So what makes her believe there is now?'_

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Jaime demand.

"Now dear brother no need to dismiss it as nonsense besides magic did once exist. Continue please," Tyrion asked turning his attention back to the whore. Jamie huffed believing this to be a waste of time.

"Supposedly in Winterfell the Starks have a magic girl. She serves as the Maester personal assistant. Rumor has it she can control ice, water and much more. And she killed at least 30

Wildlings."

"Now that's interesting where did you hear such a thing?" Tyrion said intrigued.

"From Theon Greyjoy he tends to talk a lot after fucking," The whore said with smirk.

'Men do tend to talk to their whores quite a bit.'

"And did you happen to get this girls name?"

"No milord that was the one thing I was never able to get out of him but supposedly she is rumored to be very beautiful."

"Well that's a pity, in any case dear brother I've began the feast a bit early and this is the first of many."

"I thought you might say that," Jaime said as moved towards the door, he opened it and in came three whores, all ready to be fucked.

"Be ready at sundown," Jamie said on his, way out.

"Close the door," Tyrion replied.

 ** _The Night of the Feast_**

The welcoming feast was in full swing there was singing, laughter, food, alcohol, and sitting in the back was Jon Snow. Soon the royal family came in and behind them were the Starks.

He sat and watched as the King and the Stark family walked in for the feast. 'I can't believe he's the king. He looks nothing like a King,' He thought. His eyes drifted to Jamie Lannister next. 'That's what a King should be-.' Before he could finish his thought he felt somebody sit next to him. He turned to see who it was and his breath left him.

Haku was looking very beautiful _'She looks beautiful in anything really but she looks even better something I thought was impossible.'_ He blushed when he realized he was eyeing her again. He hoped she would not notice but she did notice it and smirked.

"Why Jon you're blushing quite brightly, whatever could you be thinking?" Her voice was laced with amusement.

His mind raced to find a good response, his spotted the wine and before he knew it he said. "Um… it's the wine?" It came out more as a question than a statement. He silently cursed himself for sounding like an idiot.

"If you say so." She chuckled and started eating her meal.

Jon feeling a little nervous took a swig of his wine. He heard some commotion and looked up, the King was groping a serving girl and laughing. 'Disgusting,' both thought.

"I can't believe that man is the King," Haku said shaking her head. Jon nodded his head agreeing with her.

He was about to go back to his meal when he felt it. He looked up and saw Catelyn giving her signature glare. She sharply jerked her head in direction of the exit, he got the message. He quickly stood up and turned to Haku.

"I'm sorry Haku but I have to leave."

Before he could leave she grabbed his forearm. "And I will join you, shortly I have to do something first. Meet me outside by in front of where we are now."

He could not help but smile at her willingness to spend time with him. Despite knowing her for so long he was still surprised by it. "Thank you Haku." He turned around and left.

She watched him leave and frowned. 'Will Catelyn ever stop hating him? He didn't ask for this life.' She shook her head and went back to her meal and quickly finished it. Then she spotted the man she wanted to talk to, he was by the royal family.

 ** _Jaime_**

 _'I hate this place,'_ Jamie thought as he stood guard over the royal family. His eyes narrowed as the so called King embarrassed his sister again. _'I'd give anything to kill him and get away with it.'_

From behind he heard a voice "Excuse me are you Jaime Lannister?"

Jaime turned around to see who said his name. It was a woman, a pretty one too, but nowhere near as pretty as his sister. He has no desire to speak to a random girl. "Yes it is and as you can see I'm quite busy guarding the royal family so run along now." He waved his hand away in a shooing motion.

He turned around and continued his duty. _'Not that I really need to.'_

The girl was still standing behind him. He ignored her hoping she would go away soon. Five minutes later she was still there, ten more minutes passed and she was still there, and another five minutes passed and he had enough, he turned around

"What is it? What do you want?" His patient was wearing thin fast.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that people have been treating for killing the Mad King."

For once in his life Jamie did not have a clever remark to say. The only people who did not mock him for killing the Mad King was his immediate family.

His eyes narrowed wondering who this girl is. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haku Yuki. I'm… permanent guest of Lord Eddard."

Jaime snorted he knew exactly what Eddard thought of him. ' _It's nice to see that at least one his subjects wasn't poisoned by his code of morals.'_

"Well Lady Haku thank you… No one's ever really said that to me before besides my family." He bowed his head a little in gratitude.

"Your Welcome Ser Jaime… And I do know a little of what you've been going through. My mentor tried to kill the leader of his village a long time ago even though he swore an oath like you did. Our old leader was much like the Mad King, he was insane and eventually my mentor had enough and rebelled. His rebellion failed and we were forced to abandon our homeland. People say that my mentor did it for a grab of power and that is true but I like to believe that it was more to do with stopping the madness that gripped my land. In any case my mentor was always remembered as man who tried to seize power but there's always two sides to every story. Right Ser Jaime?"

Jaime could not help but smile a little despite the grim tale he was told, he got the meaning.

"Right you are Lady Haku."

"Well Ser Jaime thank you for hearing me out I should let you get back to your duty, goodbye." With that she turned around and left as quickly as possible.

Jamie still had the small smile as he turned around back to the royal family. He looked around before looking for his sister and he saw her, she looked angry.

 ** _Jon_**

Jon just finished talking with two people his Uncle Benjen and Tyrion Lannister. The first thing Benjen asked him was why he was outside and he explained that Catelyn sent him away. Then Jon asked to join the Watch but he himself did not feel like he was really committed when he asked. Benjen sensed this and asked if this is what he really wanted. He tried to answer yes but all he kept seeing was Haku's distraught face over him leaving. When he did not answer Benjen grabbed him by the shoulder and told him to think it over some more.

Then Tyrion Lannister appeared and talked to him about his bastard. This was always a sore spot for him. Tyrion told him to wear his bastard status like armor so it could never be used to hurt him. With his last words said, Tyrion left but not before Jon asked what does he know about being a bastard. Tyrion looked over his shoulder and said "All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

Jon suckled and waited around a little bit more for Haku to show but he was getting bored so he made his way to the practice swords. "He has a point you know."

He flinched in surprise at the new comer; he already knew who it was. He turned around to see Haku, who had a teasing grin on her face; she enjoyed scaring him a little, every now and then. She changed out of the dress to a breeches, shirt and jerkin.

"Gods Haku are you ever going to stop doing that."

She smiled mischievously and said "I've no idea what you mean."

He cracked a smile at her remark. She always knows how to cheer him up. Butwhat she said earlier caught his attention though.

"What do you mean he has a point? And how long have you here?"

Instead of replying immediately she came closer. She was now in front of him and grabbed his hand. Jon was getting nervous if someone saw this it could spread new rumors. She looked him in the eye and said "To answer your second question I got here when Tyrion started talking to you. I figured it would be better to let him finish. Now to answer your first question, people will always look down on you for being a bastard don't let it bother you so much. All that matters is that you prove them wrong and be the better person… Can you try that for me, please?" She said with her best smile.

Jon could not help but smile back and blush a little. "I'll try my best Haku."

"Good, now since you were about to get a practice sword we will have a nice spare tonight."

Jon groaned he was in for a world of hurt tonight.

 ** _The Morning after the Feast with Haku_**

The King, the Prince, Eddard, Robb, Theon and large number of guards had all just left Winterfell for a morning hunt, leaving the castle very empty.

 _'At least Joffrey is gone just by looking at him I got a sick feeling. Also there is something strange I noticed about him and his siblings but I can't figure it out,'_ Haku thought as she watched the group leave. She tried to figure it out but she came up with nothing. So she dismissed the thought as unimportant and walked away.

As she walked she also thought about Eddard's morning announcement about accepting the position of Hand of The King. It is the most powerful position besides being King but she also knows it comes with many problems, mainly politics which Eddard knows nothing about. _'Granted I to know very little too but I do know that honor is something that's very dangerous to have when dealing with politics.'_

Suddenly she tensed someone was running to her from behind, she cracked a smile realizing who it was. Before the person could tackle her legs she turned around and scooped up the little boy.

"Why Rickon whatever are you doing?"

Rickon smiled widely and said "Trying to surprise you."

"Well you still need some work." Haku poked him in the nose and he wrinkled it in response. Before he could reply Shaggydog barked wanting some attention to. Shifting Rickon to her left arm she petted Shaggydog with her right hand and looked at him, he barked happy for the attention. _'Honestly only Rickon would name a direwolf Shaggydog.'_

As she petted Shaggydog she turned her head back to Rickon "Not that I don't mind spending time with you Rickon but what are you doing here?"

He pouted a little "Well father and most of my brothers are gone, mother's busy, and I want to play with someone so I ran away from Maester Luwin."

Haku chuckled a little at Rickon's demeanor. _'I've always had a soft spot for Rickon… probably because he's the youngest and at his age my world had been shattered.'_

"Well Rickon how about we get out of here before Maester Luwin finds us. Then we'll get Bran and Arya and play some games together."

His eyes lit up with joy and nodded his head.

"Alright then first let me find somebody to pass a message to Maester Luwin."

Finding someone was easy there is always some walking around Winterfell The servant did flinch a little when she was singled out by Haku. She heard some the rumors circulating the castle. Haku told her if she sees Maester Luwin that Haku has Rickon and will return him later.

With that taken care of Haku made her way to where she knew Bran would be.

 ** _Away from the Broken Tower_**

Rickon was holding Haku's hand as he walked alongside her, behind them was Shaggydog. The Broken Tower was in the distance, she could just see Bran beginning his climb and the bottom was his unnamed direwolf.

Suddenly Rickon stopped walking, Haku turned around and asked "Rickon what's wrong?"

"Haku why is father leaving?" Rickon said in a sad tone.

She slowly got to one knee so she was eye level with Rickon and put her hands on her shoulders "Rickon your father has to leave because the King asked him to."

Rickon became angry at her explanation "But I don't what him to leave." He stomped his foot showing his aggression and Shaggydog started growling. Haku noticed that Shaggydog was reacting to Rickon's current emotional state and realized she quickly needed calm Rickon down before, he got really upset. So Haku patted Rickon's hair, ran her fingers through it, hummed his favorite song and it worked, he calmed down.

Before she could continue the conversation, the hair on the back of her neck stood up _'Something's wrong.'_

Nothing was in front of her so she turned around and gasped, Bran was falling. She immediately put all her training to use and ran to catch him. She watched as he was falling, he was two thirds away from the ground, she pushed herself more, now he was halfway, time seemed to be going in slow motion. She jumped up with arms out ready to catch him, Bran landed in her arms and she grunted. His head bent back and when she landed his eyes were closed.

"Bran… Bran wake up," she yelled. His direwolf suddenly started howling very loudly. She very carefully made her way back to the castle so she could find Maester Luwin. She looked around for Rickon but he was gone, hopefully to get help.

 _ **Jaime**_

Jaime thought pushing the Stark boy out the window would solve the problem, but when he heard someone calling his name he went pale. He looked to his beloved and she was pale to. Neither moved nor even breathed, they were to scared too. When the sound of howling died down Jamie forced himself to look out the window.

They were gone no one was in sight, he sighed with relief. He looked back to his sister and said "We have to get out of here now."

Cersei nodded and did not say a word; she was terrified if they were caught she would lose her children.

They were in such a rush to get out neither noticed a piece of fabric was ripped off Jamie's shirt.

 ** _Two Days Later_**

Two days had passed and Bran was still unconscious. Haku explained to Luwin that she caught Bran as he was falling from a high point at The Broken Tower and that his brain may have bounced around in his skull from when he landed in her arms.

To avoid suspicion, Haku and Luwin told everyone that Bran fell down the stairs of The Broken Tower. The only ones who knew the truth were the Starks. Rickon was a witness but he was told by his parents not to repeat what he saw.

The royal family and the Stark family had been in and out of the room. The royal family offered their sympathies except the little shit Joffrey and the Stark family would go in and check for any new developments. The only two who stayed in the room all day was Haku and Catelyn.

Catelyn at first was against having Haku stay in the room and sent her away but when she left Bran's breathing became shallow. Only when she return did it go back to normal, after that she never left.

While Haku was gone she went back to The Broken Tower to investigate, Bran was always surefooted. So she was suspicious of what really happened. She found some blond hair of medium length; the dust had also been disturbed, and a piece of fabric from clothing.

Of course all these items could have been here before Bran fell, she had have to wait till he woke to see if remembered anything.

It was mid-day now; Haku and Catelyn were in the room waiting for Bran to wake up.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Catelyn suddenly asked in a broken voice, as she was working on her seven pointed star.

Haku mulled over on how to best answer the question. _'I don't want to give her false hope.'_

"Maester Luwin said his injuries were minor. So I think the best thing to do is pray for the best and prepare for the worst."

Catelyn did not respond instead she continued to work the seven pointed star.

"Why did have to climb that infernal tower? And you why did you encourage him?" Catelyn said snarling at Haku, with a look of rage.

Haku did not get angry at her attitude. _'If I was in the same position I might act the same.'_

"Lady Catelyn I understand that you're angry but I think it would be best if you calm-."

She did not get a chance to finish because Catelyn rose to her feet and if possible looked more enraged. "You want me to be calm! While boy lies next to us possi-."

The door banged open revealing Eddard, he heard his wife shouting and rushed to the room, he shut the door behind him. His eyes softened when he saw her, she was a mess.

"Catelyn do not place the blame on Haku. Bran has been climbing long before she got her and he would of climbed that tower whether or not Haku was here. And if Haku wasn't there to catch him just imagine how worse he would be." He said the last few parts in low voice he feared that someone might be passing by and learn that Bran climbed the tower and fell, not that he fell down the stairs of the tower.

Catelyn stayed silent for a second before bursting into tears. "Yo-your right Eddard it-it's just I'm so angry at myself really. A mother is supposed to protect her children and what did I do to protect him nothing. I'm a horrible mother."

Eddard was by her side immediately and hugged her whispering words of comfort. Once she calmed down a little Eddard let go of her. "Catelyn how about we get you out of this room for a little bit. We'll have some servants draw you a bath and some nice fresh clothes."

Catelyn shook her head and said "No absolutely not I need to stay here."

"Catelyn you heard what Maester Luwin said; Bran will be fine he just needs to wake up is all. And I'm sure Haku will being stay here the whole time."

He looked to Haku and she nodded. "Of course Lord Eddard."

Catelyn wanted to argue against it but he had a point. "Okay Eddard but before we go," she said as she turned to the other occupant. "Haku I'm sorry for yelling at you. None of this is your fault and you also caught Bran and saved his life."

"Lady Catelyn you have nothing to apologize for. You're very emotional right now and no harm was done. And you're welcome."

Catelyn nodded her head grabbed Eddard's arm, he led her away opened the door and shut it.

Now it was just Haku and Bran. She looked at him _'He looks so peaceful. He looks like he's napping and will wake up at any moment.'_ She made her way to the bed and sat on it. She brushed his hair with her hand and held his hand. "Bran I don't know if you can hear but please we need you to wake up. I've-," she choked up a before she could continue. "I've already lost so many people please don't be another one." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

She got to go back to her chair. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard a groan. She froze for a second before turning around quickly. She watched Bran seeing no change, 'Maybe I imagined it,' but then she saw his fingers move. She was at the bedside immediately "Bran… Bran can you hear me?"

His eyes opened slowly, he saw her red eyes and worried face "Um… Haku what's going on? Have you been crying?"

Instead of answering Haku threw her arms around him and said "Oh Bran you had us all so worried."

Bran was very confused about was happening. The last thing he remembered was climbing The Broken Tower. "Haku what's going on?"

She let go of him and stood up. "All will be explained just let me go and get your family."

Haku ran to the door and poked her head out looking for someone. She saw a servant and called to her. "You go get the Stark family Bran's awake." The servant nodded and took off.

Haku shut the door and went back to Bran. "Haku what happened?"

"You fell Bran and have been asleep for two days."

"I fell." Bran was very surprised, he never falls.

"What's the last thing you-," Before she could continue the door slammed open revealing Catelyn, who was shedding tears of joy. She did not say a word as she crossed the room and sat on the bed and hugged him. "Bran I wa-was so worried about you."

He had never seen his mother like this and did not know what to do so he just laid there in shock.

Pretty soon the rest of the Stark family filed in, all had huge smiles on and crowded their brother. But one was missing and Haku left to find him.

Jon was down the hallway and he too had a smile but it wasn't as big as his other family members. She walked to him and when she was in front of him, she buried her head in his chest and cried. His big arms hugged her and he to cried. Neither knew how long they stood there in each other's arms. Eventually they disengaged and he stared at her, he reached up to wipe away her tears but stopped when someone cleared their throat.

To the side of them was Maester Luwin who had on an amused smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Jon blushed heavily and so did Haku but not nearly as bad as Jon.

"No of course not Maester Luwin. We were just overwhelmed with Bran waking up," Haku said Jon nodded agreeing with her. _'I can't believe I missed his approach, damn emotions,'_ Haku thought

He did not look convinced but let it go "Yes well in any case it's time for me to examine Bran. Haku would care to join me."

"Of course Maester Luwin, goodbye Jon."

"Bye Haku." He turned around and left them to do their job.

She walked next to Luwin as they made their way to where Bran was. When they entered they ushered everybody out except Catelyn and Eddard, who both were standing off to the side of the room. Luwin was to Bran's right side of the bed and Haku was on the left side of the bed. Bran asked if he could be braced against the headboard saying he was tired of laying on his back, Luwin said it was okay and began his examination asking him general questions to test his memory and examined his body to see if it was in proper working order.

Then came the most important question "Bran do you remember from anything from two days ago?"

Bran closed his eyes and tried his hardest to remember what happened two days ago. "That was the day the King and father went out hunting, right?"

"Yes Bran," Luwin answered.

"Um I went to climb The Broken Tower and as I was reaching the top when I heard a noises."

"What kind of noises Bran?" Luwin asked.

"I can't remember clearly...I'm sorry." He felt like he failed.

"It's alright Bran you have nothing to apologize for. What else do you remember?"

He scrunched up his face in concentration and he remembered something, a voice. "I remember a voice saying, quite the little climber, aren't you?"

Catelyn gasped, both Eddard and Luwin's eyes widened, the only one not to be surprised by this was Haku. Catelyn was the first to speak "Some tried to murder my boy." Her voice was full of rage.

Luwin turned around and said "Now let us not jump to conclusions Bran could be imagining it."

"But you said he was sound of mind," Eddard yelled with his fist clenched he never looked forward to killing someone but this was an exception.

"Yes my Lord I did say that but maybe I was wrong."

Suddenly Haku cleared her throat to gain the attention of the room "No I'm afraid Catelyn is right someone did try and murder Bran." She reached into her pocket and drew out the piece of clothe she found and handed it to Luwin who examined it and passed it to Eddard who then passed it to Catelyn.

"I found that when Lady Catelyn sent me away at The Broken Tower. I also found some blond hair and the dust had been distrubed ."

"Why did you not tell us this earlier?" Eddard asked, for the first time he was anger at Haku.

"I thought it might be a coincidence. So I waited till Bran woke up to hear his side."

Oddly enough Bran had not said a word since the adults started talking. He was thinking about the dreams he kept having, a three eyed raven that told him he will fly one day. The adults took note of his silence.

"Bran are you okay?" Catelyn asked no rage was present now it was worry.

Bran almost looked to his feet but remembered what Haku said to him. "I'm fine mother just a lot to… take in I guess."

Everybody but Haku believed him; she could tell he was lying.

"Haku how does this piece of clothe help us?" Eddard asked.

"That clothe is of high quality, something only a noble would be able to afford. And with the blond hair that I found it narrows down the suspects greatly."

"We're looking for a Lannister," Eddard said through clenched teeth.

"Yes and I believe I know how to find out who."

"How?" Catelyn asked turning her attention from Bran to Haku. She wanted to throttle the one who tried to kill Bran.

"By using my senbon needles I can possibly help Bran remember what happened that day."

"Truly?" Luwin asked a little impressed.

"Yes, well in theory at least."

"What do you mean in theory?" Eddard asked.

"I've actually never done this before but I'm confident that I can succeed at it. I just need you and Catelyn consent."

Eddard looked to his wife and she nodded immediately he did the same, both were desperate for answers.

"Good now let me just do something first."

Haku walked to the door, rolled up her left sleeve and braced herself to catch her fūinjutsu supplies and unsealed it. She dipped the brush in the ink and quickly drew the seal she wanted. Checking that her work was right, she sealed her fūinjutsu supplies back into her left arm seal and activated the seal. She turned around and noticed the looks of confusion everybody had but she ignored them and went to the night stand by Bran's bed and pulled out some hidden senbon needles.

"What did you just do?" Luwin asked as he was copying the seal into one of his many notebooks.

"I sealed the room so no one can enter or hear us." 'And so that Eddard doesn't go try and arrest the person who ever tried to murder Bran.'

"Any more questions?" They all shook their heads. "Good now Bran are you ready."

"Yes Haku." Though he was actually nervous about getting stuck with the senbon needle.

She noticed this and smiled at him trying to reassure him. "Now Bran I know you're nervous but I promise you it won't hurt too much. Now I need to you to do a few things for this to work. First try and relax breath in through your mouth and out your nose."

Bran did as she said and could feel himself start to relax. Haku noticed his state and said "Now the next part I need you to take off your shirt." He nodded blushed a bit at that, he took off his shirt and handed it to Luwin. Then she removed the blanket.

"Next I need you to lay flat on your back and close your eyes and then we can begin."

Bran did as she said and she began the procedure.

Fifteen minutes later Bran's upper body was covered in senbon needles and his head was to. Catelyn and Eddard could not help but flinch a little every time Bran was poked with a senbon needle; Haku assured them she knew what, she was doing. Luwin well, he was taking notes the whole time.

"Last one Bran. You ready?" Haku said holding the sending needle right above the spot between his eyebrows.

Bran not wanting to speak or move made an approving grunt sound. She nodded and placed the needle. On the outside he looked okay but inside his mind he was suddenly reliving the day he fell.

He remembered everything: sad about leaving Winterfell, going to the godswood, trying to think of a name for his direwolf and climbing The Broken Tower.

As he was climbing the tower he could hear the sounds grunting, heavy breathing, and slapping. His curious mind could not help so he went and to see what was happening. As he got there the memory was hazy all of a sudden, Bran felt like crying inside he failed. But suddenly he remembered the man grabbing his shirt and then the man's face became clearer, he had green eyes and blond hair and just as he was about to push him he said something to him and he saw who the man was clear as day, it was Jamie Lannister.

Bran's eyes snapped open in shock, he started shaking and his breathing became rapid.

Haku immediately started removing the senbon needles as soon as she saw him wake up, the adults rushed to the bed as well. "Bran calm down, deep breathes in and out."

Five minutes later Bran was devoid of all senbon needles and was being comforted by his mother.

Catelyn eventually stop comforting Bran and Eddard came forward. "Bran did you see who pushed you?"

"Yes… father i-it wa-was Jamie Lannister but someone was with him."

Catelyn covered her mouth, Haku masked her emotions well but her fist was turning white from clenching so hard, Luwin's eyes widened, and Eddard's eyes hardened.

"Bran who was the other person?" Eddard asked breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry father but I couldn't tell who it was." Bran bowed his head in shame.

Catelyn put her hand on Bran's chin and raised his head. "You have nothing to be ashamed for you did the best you could."

Eddard clasped his hand on Bran's shoulder "Bran you did good. Now we know who tried to kill you and we can have justice." Eddard turned towards the door but when he got there it would not open and he remembered that Haku sealed the door. "Haku unseal the door."

"I'm sorry Lord Eddard but I can't let you go and arrest Jaime Lannister at least not yet."

"What do you mean Haku, you want us to wait?" Catelyn was outraged.

"We do not have enough proof. All we have is Bran's word."

"But Haku we have the piece of clothe and we can match that to a piece of his clothing." Luwin said calmly.

"True but who's to say he hasn't destroyed that piece of clothing or if does still have it and we do match it to a piece of his clothing, he will claim he's being framed."

As much as no one wanted to admit it Haku had a point.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Eddard asked through clenched teeth.

"This is the plan…"

 ** _Jamie_**

The Stark boy had just woken this afternoon and he was certain he would be in chains by the end of the day but no one came for him. The Royal family tried to see him but the Maester said that Bran was not taking visitors at the moment unless you were family. Robert tried to barge his way in but Eddard walked out of Bran's room and managed to change Robert's mind.

Also apparently the boy could not recall anything from the day he fell. Still it did nothing to calm Jamie's paranoia, this, Haku girl was what made him worry.

When Jamie was told that the Stark boy fell down the stairs of The Broken Tower it made him curious why they came up with that. Then he learned that the boy was not seriously hurt: no back damage, no leg damage only that he was unconscious from his mind bouncing around in his skull.

This was impossible given that he pushed him from a very high point. So either he landed and no damage was done or the girl caught him before he hit the ground, both seemed impossible. _'Maybe that whore was right about there being a magic girl at Winterfell.'_

Cersei even questioned some of the servants about Haku but all they got in return was nothing. She even threatened to have them killed or worse unless they answered her but they still kept quiet. Either Eddard told everybody not to say a word about Haku to anyone or the servants were more scared of Haku than the Queen.

Now it was supper time and they were feasting again. Robb Stark was in place of his father, who was supping with Bran in his room, Catelyn was doing the same.

"YOU THINK SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL YOUR BROTHER," Robert roared suddenly catching the attention of the whole room Jamie's eyes widened in surprise. He did not see but so did his sister's eyes.

"Yes your grace," Robb said with nervousness.

"What makes you believe this?"

"We-well your grace Bran's always been sure footed so for him to fall is surprising. Also one of the people in the castle found a ripped piece of fabric from some clothing at The Broken Tower. Tomorrow morning we will begin searching every room and we mean every room."

"Of course, anything else I need to know Robb."

"Yes your grace my father would like to speak with you as soon as possible and I'm to escort you to him."

"As soon as possible you say. Well then we will leave right now." With that declaration The Fat King left with Robb and two Kings guard members.

Cersei stood up and said "With my husband gone I think it's time to retire for the night." She walked away with her children following her, Meryn Trant, and Jamie.

As they walked Jamie and Cersei eyes meet for a moment. He jerked his head a tiny bit and she nodded.

"Ser Meryn would mind escorting my sister and her children by yourself I'm feeling unwell," Jamie said with a fake cough.

"Of course Ser Jaime. I hope you feel better, goodnight," Meryn

Jamie nodded goodbye to his sister and left for his room, he walked slowly to not draw attention.

When he arrived outside his room he opened the door, entered it and barred it.

 _'Now where are those fucking clothes?'_

Jamie eye's roamed around looking for his dirty clothes. He spotted the pile and tore through it. He held up each one and inspected it clearly, looking for any rips. Finally he found it, it was a shirt torn at the bottom.

He looked at the fireplace and grinned. Just as he was about to reach the fireplace he suddenly felt the tip of a something enter his neck. Suddenly he could not move his body he was frozen.

"Jaime Lannister you have just been paralyzed from the neck down do not attempt to struggle any more or you could fall over and I'll have to catch you. Lord Eddard get in here now I have Jamie Lannister in front of me trying to dispose of evidence."

Sounds of shuffling feet could be heard outside as many people gathered outside Jamie's room.

"Haku the door is barred can you open it?"

"No Lord Eddard you'll have to break it down."

There was some shouting outside followed by some heavy hitting on the door. Eventually the door gave and it opened.

Eddard, Catelyn, and Robert came in. All looked at Jamie in confusion at why he was not moving.

Before Robert could ask what was wrong with him Haku spoke "Jamie is currently paralyzed from the neck down. Lord Eddard the evidence is in his right hand."

Eddard walked in front of Jamie, his eyes were cold as ice, and he took the shirt from Jamie's hand and walked back to his wife.

Eddard held it to Catelyn as she matched the missing piece to the shirt.

"It's a match," She said looking to her husband then the King.

Robert became red in the face and yelled "Jaime Lannister to think you would stoop so low and break guest right. Take him away."

Haku removed the senbon needle from Jamie's neck before they clapped irons on him and took him away.

Robert looked to Eddard then to Haku and said "You have some explaining to do?"

As Jamie was dragged out of the room the people had gathered outside his room from all the commotion, they looked at him with anger. Everybody heard the declaration from the King that he broke guest right and only one person had been harmed. They all cursed his name and some even spitted on him. The whole time he was kept his head down knowing he could do nothing… for now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Been awhile I know. I hope this chapter lives up to expectation. Drop a review, please. Shout out to Xenolov who really helped me out in the editing part. (He's basically my co-author) I hope to have the Next chapter up soon. To those who wonder who the next Naruto character will be there is a hint at the end.**

The Lady of Ice Chapter 5

 **Flashback before Jaime's arrest**

' _Won't be long now,'_ Haku thinks as she waits for Jaime to arrive. She just hopes that the plan will work. Eddard and Catelyn will be absent from the feast tonight because Haku is afraid that they will alert Jaime that they suspect him. Robb is in their place and his task is to tell the King that Bran was almost murdered and that they have evidence of someone at the tower but only when he is deep in his cups. Given Robert's drunken behavior he will most likely yell it out for everybody to hear. Then Jaime will come to his chamber and try to destroy his shirt. _'Where I will be waiting to catch him.'_

The chamber door opens with Jaime stepping in soon after and locking it. Haku watches him and gets ready to drop from the ceiling.

 **Present Time Outside Jaime's Room**

As soon as the occupants step out of Jaime's chambers the whole crowd goes silent. Outside is the ever vigilant, Ser Barristan the Bold.

Eddard speaks up when the crowd quiets, "As you can see Jaime Lannister has just been arrested. I'm sure that you already know what for. Now it has also been discovered that he was with someone when the act was committed. As of tomorrow, all will be interviewed on your whereabouts when Bran was pushed. That is all, back to your duties."

The servants acknowledge the dismissal and leave, although a few have looks of worry about the upcoming questions.

Robert looks to the leaving servants and sighs heavily, "Seven Hells, what a fucking mess," he mumbles.

Suddenly, Robert looks to Haku, "Who the hell are you?"

Haku frowns at the blatant disrespect to her but she controls herself, and calmly responds, "My name is Haku Yuki, Your Grace." _'Luckily I've dealt with people like him before, otherwise, I would have insulted him by now.'_

"And just how do you play into all this?"

Haku is about to speak when Eddard interrupts suddenly, "Your Grace. I'm sure you have lots of questions. Which I would be happy to answer in my private scholar."

Robert picks up on the message Eddard is sending to him, "Lead the way then."

As Eddard and Robert walk away with Barristan following, Haku can hear Robert yell out, "And stop referring to me as Your Grace, I have enough people doing that as is and it's getting quite fucking annoying."

' _Hopefully, Eddard will not tell him everything.'_

"Haku, would you like to accompany me to Bran's room? I'm going to tell him the good news," Catelyn says.

"As you wish, Catelyn."

Catelyn nods and turns around, Haku follows. They encounter a furious queen in her nightgown, followed by Ser Meryn. She scowls at them before rushing off.

"That can't be good," Catelyn says before continuing.

Soon both arrive outside Bran's room that now has guards outside it. Both greet them and let them in but before they could enter the door opens revealing Jon who is trailed after by Ghost. He looks happy as he leaves the chamber. _'He looks happy which is strange given that he was with Bran... Perhaps Bran and Jon have mended their relationship.'_

But as soon as Jon sees who was about to enter his smile fades, "Lady Stark, Lady Yuki, Good evening."

Haku is about to respond but Catelyn responds first. "What are you doing here?"

Jon grimaces at her icy tone, "I was just visiting Bran, my Lady."

"Well you've done that and more, You can go now." Her face is practically snarling at him.

"Of course, Lady Stark."

Jon walks towards the hallway with his faithful direwolf behind him. Just before Jon leaves, Haku's hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. She pulls him close and whispers something in his ear. He nods and continues his way out down the hallway.

Catelyn watches as Jon walks away and is going to enter the room when Haku speaks up, "Was that truly necessary?"

Catelyn turns around with eyes full of anger, "Necessary you say. Was it necessary for my husband to dishonor our marriage, while I carried his child? Was it necessary for him to bring the bastard home and raise him along with our own children?" At this point, Catelyn is fuming.

Haku looks calmly at her and feels anger but also pity for not being able to let go of something that happened so long ago,

"No, it was not necessary for him to dishonor your marriage. It was not necessary for him to bring Jon home but it was the right thing for him to do."

With her piece said Haku turns around and leaves while Lady Stark enters the room leaving the two guards in an awkward silence.

Catelyn sits herself down in the chair facing Bran with his back to her, who looks to already be asleep. But his eyes are watery, with a guilty look on his face.

 **Jon**

Jon's breathing is heavy from walking swiftly from outside Bran's chamber to the Weirwood Tree, where Haku said she would meet him.

His thoughts are a whirlwind as he sits thinking about how horrible Catelyn treated him and how she embarrassed him in front of Haku. To make it worse Jon was in high spirits after he left Bran's room because Bran apologized for how he treated him and that he wants to go back to being brothers, Lady Stark just had to ruin his mood.

"Are you alright, Jon?" A voice says to him.

' _With the moonlight shining down on her, illuminating her, she could be mistaken for an angel,'_ Jon stands as he watches Haku come stand in front of him.

But her face becomes concerned and he suddenly realizes he hasn't answered her yet, "Sorry Haku I'm fine just a bit angry."

She grabs his hand with hers, enclosing around it with a gentle grip.

He is about to pull his hand away when she brings it up to her face puts it on her cheek. She closes her eyes, breathes deeply and relaxes.

Before he knows it, he is leaning in and so is she. He forgets about all the rules he made about not getting close to her all that matters now is what is right in front of him. Their kiss is clumsy because neither has ever kissed someone before, so they went by instinct. He turns his head to deepen the kiss and puts his arms around her waist, she does the same but around his neck instead.

All too soon though, he realizes what he is doing and opens his eyes in shock. He pushes her away and takes a step back. He looks into her eyes and feels horrible seeing her hurt look.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't have done that."

"Jon, it's fine you didn't force me."

She takes a step forward to try and touch him. He sees her coming and takes two steps back.

"No, it's not fine," He says before taking a deep breath to prepare himself to break her heart. "I don't want to lead you on."

"Lead me on what do you me-," he watches as she pieces it together.

"You're going to join the Night's Watch, aren't you?" Her tone is grave.

He mutters a small 'yes', not being able to look her in the eye.

"Why?"

"You know why I'll have no place here once father is gone. Lady Stark will do everything in her power to make my life a living hell with him gone."

"Go with your father then. I'm sure that he'll let you."

"No, I don't wish to put father in such a position and the Red Keep is no place for a bastard."

"What about your brothers and sisters?"

"Robb will understand and in time so will Bran. Rickon and Arya, I imagine will have trouble accepting it but this is my decisions. Sansa will not care that I'm gone."

Haku's gaze falls as she realizes that this is his decision but she has one more card to play, she looks back at him this time with watery eyes. "I love you Jon and I know that you love me. You could at least show enough courtesy to look me in the eye."

Jon slowly looks up to see her watery eyes, it gives him an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"I do love you Haku but we can never be… I'm the bastard of Winterfell and any relationship more than being friends will bring you nothing but trouble."

Every word he said causes her heart to break more and more. He hates doing this to her. _'In time, I hope she'll realize that this is the right decision.'_ He can tell that he is deeply hurting her and the reason she has not completely broken down yet is that she does not want to do it in front of him.

He is about to speak again to try and tell her that she'll find someone else but she speaks first. "If this is truly what you want, then go join the Night's Watch." Her tone is void of its usual feeling, now it is only hollow.

Jon grimaces a little at her tone, "Haku, I want you to know that I treasure our frien-,"

"I want to be alone right now."

He frowns, "I know you're unhappy with this-,"

"Leave." This time the word comes through clenched teeth.

Seeing that she really is getting angry, he decides to leave. "As you wish." He walks away but something is missing. He turns around to see Ghost looking up at her.

She smiles slightly at him and pats his head. "Go, I'll be fine." The wolf moves away.

When Ghost is next to Jon he bares his teeth and snaps at him. He barely moves his hand out of the way of Ghost's bite. Ghost sensing that the message is conveyed walks ahead of Jon. Jon turns around to look at Haku and he sees her sitting on the tree branch, with her shoulders hunched over. He cannot hear it but he can tell she is crying.

 **Casterly Rock Morning**

Tywin sits at his desk skimming over his morning reports

' _From Pycelle's reports, Robert has one foot in the grave, good. Joffrey will become king and release Jamie from his vows, Jamie will marry and become my heir and Tyrion... well…'_ Suddenly he's broken from his thoughts by a guard announcing that the Maester is at the door.

The Maester enters the room with his heavy chain and grey robes. Tywin made sure to have a Maester with a family in the Westerlands. He also made sure to tell the Maester that he serves house Lannister and not the Citadel.

"Sorry to disturb you my Lord but you've received a letter from Lord Stark," Tywin grabs the letter and waves the Maester away, he politely bows and leaves. As soon as he leaves, Tywin opens the letter.

To Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of the Westerlands and Warden of the West,

Your son Jaime Lannister late last night has been arrested for breaking guest right by attempting to murder my son, Brandon Stark. We caught him trying to dispose of evidence after it was announced we planned to search all rooms for it. The trial will not take place until your arrival. You can bring no more than a hundred men and Gregor Clegane is not allowed to be with you. I will not house that man in my domains.

Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North

"Guards! **"** Tywin yells.

A very nervous guard sticks his head in, he has never heard his liege lord yell before. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Assemble a hundred men to be ready to ride within an hour."

"Yes, my Lord."

Tywin's mind races trying to figure out what he just learned and how to fix it.

 **Jaime Mid-day**

' _Well, this fucking sucks,'_ Jaime thinks to himself while chained to the wall with some new bruises. The guards had been less than pleasant as they escorted him to the dungeons last night.

He sits fuming, thinking about how that girl tricked him. _'Although I must admit it was a good plan; using Robert's drunkenness to alert me to the chamber searches, waiting for me to get to my room, then the girl hides in my room and waits for me to dispose of the shirt. The only thing I can't figure out is where the fuck was the girl hiding.'_

Jaime is sure that the room was empty when he entered. _'Maybe she really wields magic.'_

Distantly he hears someone heading in his direction. Outside his cells, a pair of guardsmen stop. _'Wonderful they're here to take me to trial.'_

The door opens and Jaime greets them with a sarcastic smile, "Good morning gentlemen, you wouldn't be here to perhaps let me go would you?"

The only response he received was a backhanded slap to the face. "Well, I've had warmer responses."

Soon the guards unshackle him from the wall, "Get up."

Jaime gets up ever so slowly, just to annoy them. One of the guards brings Jaime's hands in front him, to cuff him.

The other grunts and shoves him towards the open door. He commits the face of the guards to his memory. _'A Lannister always pays his debts.'_

 **Pre Trial**

The whole court is talking amongst themselves, waiting for Jaime to appear.

' _Well, what a shit situation this is,'_ Tyrion thinks as he looks at the judges. The King, Eddard Stark, and Rodrik Cassel.

Cersei argued, more like yelled and threw a fit that it was not honorable to have such a stacked deck against him. Robert did not care in the slightest about what she wanted and to really throw salt on the wound Robert let Eddard choose the final judge, he choose Rodrik Cassel. She did not like this and continued to rant and rave until Robert backhanded her in front of Lord Stark.

Finally, the doors open and in comes Jaime Lannister, with three guards as his escorts. The whole crowd is silent as he walks by, already judging him guilty.

He could see the beginning of a bruise forming on his face, he looks at Cersei and he can tell she sees it as well.

' _Well typical of Jaime to annoy the guards escorting him.'_

They put him on the makeshift stand and step away.

Robert clears his throat to begin the trial, "So Kingslayer, you've gone from killing a king to attempting to murder little boys. How noble of you."

Tyrion sees Jaime about to open his big mouth and make the situation worse but luckily Stark speaks up, "Your Grace, may we please proceed with the trial?"

He looks to his oldest friend and sighs "Fine, fine, no use in delaying it… Jaime Lannister, you stand accused of attempted murder and breaking guest right. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

None of the judges were surprised by his statement.

"Very well, we will now bring the first-,"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Lord Stark but let's just save everybody the trouble and go to a trial by combat."

At once the whole crowd whispers amongst themselves.

"Silence!" Robert roars, silencing the whispers at once. "You have that right. Will you name a champion?"

"No."

"Very well the day after your father arrives the trial by combat will begin. Guards take him away." Robert gestures to the guards who brought him in.

Tyrion speaks up, "Your Grace, will you please allow my brother to practice in the tiltyard for the trial by combat. Accomplished as my brother is in combat, I'm sure whoever you choose as the courts champion will spend time practicing as well. So, my brother should receive the same treatment, otherwise, it would be unfair."

Robert looks like he could care less but his eyes look to Eddard, who reluctantly nods.

"Fine, he shall be given time to practice for his trial but if tries to escape I'll put his head on a spike," Eddard leans over to whisper in Robert's ear. "Now before the court is dispensed Lord Stark has a question to ask."

Eddard's cold glaring eyes look Jaime. "Yes, I do Your Grace. Who was with you in the tower?"

It takes all of Jaime self-control not to look at his sister, "No one was with me because I was never at the tower."

Eddard takes a deep breath and calms himself. "If you do not give us the name I will not promise leniency. That goes to all of you as well," Eddard's eyes sweep through the crowd. "If the person that was with Ser Jaime does not give himself or herself up by the end of the day I promise no leniency will be given."

"Well Stark, that was a nice threat and all but you won't find anybody because _I was never at the tower,"_ Jamie says the last few words slowly as if Lord Stark was a simpleton.

The Warden of the North is about to question him further but stops realizing that Jamie will not give up the name.

"Court is adjourned," Robert yells for everyone to hear.

Jaime, at the last second, sneaks a sideways glance to his sister, committing her face to memory knowing he will not be able to see her till after all this is over.

 **Haku**

Haku watches as the doors close behind Jaime. With the pre-trial over the crowd slowly thins out as they go to their duties, Eddard and Robert have left already. _'To discuss the trial by combat no doubt. Knowing Eddard, he will want to fight Jamie himself.'_

Seeing that no one has need of her, she decides to go visit Bran because her last trip to him was cut short. Also, to find out what has been bothering Bran and what happened between him and Jon. Thankfully, Catelyn is busy dealing with Arya who apparently has been skipping out on her lessons.

As she walks down the hall her thoughts drift towards what Eddard and Robert might talk about. She is worrying that Eddard would reveal her secret, given his honorable nature. Soon she arrives at Bran's room with a new set of guards.

"Good morning," Haku says to the guards

"Good morning, Lady Yuki," both guards say at the same time.

"Has anybody been in to see Bran?"

"Just the Starks, milady. Queen Cersei tried to but we were given strict orders not to let anybody except a chosen few. She was not happy that we did not let her in," one of the guards said, shifting nervously. He remembers quite vividly the threats she made.

' _The Queen huh, can't say I'm not too surprised by that.'_

"Well, I commend you for standing up to her."

"Thank you, Lady Yuki," both guards said blushing a little from the compliment.

"Your welcome, now is anybody in there right now with Bran?"

' _It would be very awkward to go in there with Jon already there.'_

"No, Lady Yuki."

Nodding, Haku opens the door and walks into the room. After she has entered both guards are wondering why she asked if anyone was inside.

 **Bran**

Bran is sitting on his bed with his direwolf next to him when the door opens. His attention snaps to the door when he sees who it is he smiles. He jumps off the bed and hugs her as hard as he can.

"Good morning, Bran. How are you today?" Haku says, ruffling his hair. He pushes her hand with a pout on his face. Something pokes her leg and she looks down to see Summer wanting some attention. Chuckling at him, she scratches his ear.

"I'm fine… I'm just been so bored being cooped up in my room," Bran says.

"Well, it's expected given that things right now are a bit tense."

"I know, I just want to leave this room." He throws his arms in the air showing his frustrations. She shakes her head at his frustration but she understands his reasoning.

"Bran how about I talk to your father about letting you leave your room with an escort. On two conditions."

"What are the conditions?" Bran looks a little nervous at the impending question.

"What has been bothering you since you woke up?"

His eyes widen realizing that she knew something was bothering him and it shows when he started chewing his lip nervously. Sensing his nervousness, she gets down to eye level, "Bran, whatever you say to me I will keep confidential unless it is a danger to you. I swear."

He visibly relaxes and nods, "Okay, while I was… sleeping I kept having the same dream over and over."

"What was the dream?" She grabs him by the shoulder and leads him to his bed to sit down, she sits next to him and so does the direwolf.

"A three-eyed raven came to me, it kept telling me that he would teach me to fly and it…" Bran looks away from her eyes.

"And what Bran?"

"It was like the three-eyed raven was guiding me to wake up."

"I see and it was always the same?"

"Yes. What do you think it means?"

She honestly had no idea what Bran's dreams could mean. _'It does seem odd to have the same dream repeatedly.'_

"Honestly, I have no idea but I promise that I'll look into this."

"Thank you, Haku." He looks grateful that he is finally able to tell someone what has been bothering him.

"Your welcome. Now for my second condition. What has changed for you and Jon?"

Instantly his demeanor changes from grateful to sad. Seeing his change in behavior she puts her arm around his shoulders and smiles at him, encouraging him to answer, "It's just if you hadn't of caught me I could have died, thank you for that by the way. I'm sorry I haven't said so sooner, it has been… hectic."

"I understand, and you're welcome."

"Yes, well it made me realize that life is short and that I shouldn't be angry at him for you two being in love."

She smiles widely after hearing his explanation, happy that he and Jon are going to go back to being brothers. Her smile turns into a frown though, the words "being in love" flash through her mind, making her think of what happened at the weirwood tree. Before she knows it, a tear slides down her cheek, she quickly wipes it away.

Sadly, Bran notices the tear and worries, "Haku, is everything alright?"

She quickly puts on her best fake smile, "Something got in my eye, that's all."

Before Bran can respond the bedroom, door opens revealing the last person Haku wants to see right now...Jon.

 **Jon**

Jon takes one look at Haku and stops. He did not think to ask the guards outside if someone, more specifically if Haku is with Bran. Now he wishes he had because now it is awkward, given what happened last night. Bran's looks between Jon and Haku and senses the tension between the two.

Bran's voice snaps Jon back to the present, "I'm sorry what did you say?" Jon says trying to avoid Haku's stare.

"I said are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…" he trails off not knowing how to exactly finish the sentence.

"Do you need something, Jon?"

"Ah yes I did, I wanted to see if you had any company given that everybody else is busy now, but I see that you already do, so I'll just leave I would hate to intrude."

Jon leaves before Bran can respond. He has never seen his Jon act like that before, he looks to Haku and can tell that she is upset.

"Are you alright? Did something happen between you and Jon?"

She looks back at him and flashes a tiny smile. "I'm fine, it's a bit complicated to explain."

Before he could ask what happened the door opens again revealing his Lord Father.

"What is it, father?" Bran asks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Bran, but I need Haku to accompany me for a moment," Eddard replies, looking a little grim.

"Oh," Bran frowns, a little unhappy that his time with Haku is cut short.

"I'm sorry Bran but the King is asking to see Haku and no one can refuse him."

"Why does the king wish to see Haku?"

"That is a private matter, Bran. Come Haku, His Grace awaits."

"I'm sorry our time was cut short, Bran. I promise to come back soon though."

She smiles at Bran before following Lord Stark out of the room who says his own farewell.

As Haku walks behind Eddard she cannot help but feel nervous about meeting Robert. _'How much did Eddard tell him?'_

As if sensing her worries Lord Stark speaks up, "Don't be alarmed Haku, I didn't tell Robert everything about you."

Haku cannot help but release a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Eddard… But what did you end up telling him?"

"I told him that you're one of the best fighters I have ever seen, you're from a foreign nation, you're a healer, and that it was your plan with which Jaime was caught."

"And what was his response?"

"Well when I said you're one of the best fighters I have ever seen, he laughed at it."

Haku frowns finding the King's response quite rude but then again, she expects nothing less, given his behavior.

"And why does the King want to see me?"

"Well, I think it's best if you hear it from him."

Haku notices that they are approaching a door with an old man in armor, she recognizes him as one of the King's Guard members.

"Ser Barristan, allow me to introduce Haku Yuki," Eddard says looking at the man with great respect.

Barristan looks Haku up and down evaluating her. According to Eddard, she's one of the best fighters he has ever seen but from what he could tell she did not look like much. Then again, he has never known Eddard to lie.

"Well met Lady Yuki, Lord Stark here gives you high praise," Barristan says looking at her with a smile.

"To you as well, Ser Barristan," Haku says with her own smile.

"Thank you, Lady Yuki, now I assume you know why you're here," he pauses and Haku nods her head leading to Ser Barristan opening the door for them.

Haku's eyes focus on the fat man sitting on a chair that looks to be straining under all the weight. Now that she's close up the smells of sweat, wine and perfume, most likely from his dalliances with the local whores. She feels nothing but repulsiveness from him. _'To make matters worse he's eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. Sometimes I wish that I had kept pretending to be a boy.'_

Haku politely bows, "Your Grace."

He finally stops eyeing her. "Enough with the formalities. Sit, so we can begin."

Eddard and Haku take their seats at the table which has a wine jug on it, Eddard in front of Robert and Haku on Eddard's right side.

Instead of talking, Robert pours himself a glass of wine and immediately drinks. It spills from his mouth and on to his beard and after finishing it all, he burps.

"Ned didn't tell me that the person who helped catch the Kingslayer was so pretty," Robert says with his best smile.

With a straight face, she replies. "Thank you, your Grace."

Robert's frowns wondering why she did not smile at his compliment. All the girls he compliments smile at him.

Eddard clears his throat before the conversation goes off topic. "Your Grace, if you don't mind I would like to get to the topic at hand."

"Yes, of course. According to Ned here, you're a great swordsm- I mean fighter Lady…" Robert trails off, forgetting her name.

Eddard sighs softly, "Haku Yuki."

"Right sorry, Lady Yu-ki. Ned tells me that you're a good swordsman or should I say swordswomen." Robert laughs at his own joke. Eddard shakes his head in annoyance, he was getting tired of his friend's antics and Haku has to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I am, Your Grace. I've been trained since I was six name days old."

"Six you say, that's quite young. What brought that on?"

"My parents died when I was young and the only man that would take me in trained me as a sellsword. I was with him for ten years before he died."

Robert for once adopts a rare thinking face. He knows that to survive as a sellsword you either must be very good or with a powerful company, like the Gold Company.

"Do you think you could beat the Kingslayer?"

"So, this is why I'm here. Lord Stark put my name forth for as the champion for the court."

"He wanted to fight himself, but I forbade it. I'd rather not lose my brother in all but blood to the Kingslayer. So, as a compromise he wants you to be the courts champion. Therefore, once again I ask, can you beat the Kingslayer?"

"Your Grace, I've never seen Jaime fight before, but I hear his skill with the sword is unmatched in Westeros. I can assure you though, I can beat him and get Bran's justice," Haku says with clear confidence and a fierce gaze.

"Your Grace, if you'll not allow me to fight for my son's justice then please at least grant my request to let Haku do it for me," Eddard pleads.

Robert turns his gaze from Haku to Eddard and sighs heavily. "Fine, Haku shall be the courts champion, but this better not be a mistake, Ned, because if she loses I'll be remembered as the foolish King that let a woman be the court's champion."

With his decision final, Robert leaves the room with the wine jug.

"That went better than expected," Haku says looking to Eddard who is slumping over the table in his chair.

"Yes, well you weren't here earlier when he was shouting and laughing at my request to let you be the court's champion."

Haku frowns hearing that Robert mocked her behind her back.

"Well what matters now is that Robert agreed to my request," Eddard says looking at Haku with a small smile. However, his expression changes to a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about how much worse the situation will become once Tywin arrives."

Hearing this Haku frowns as well. From what she heard and read about Tywin he's a ruthless man that will do anything to protect his family.

"When do you think he will arrive?"

"A week, if he rides hard."

"And what do you think his plan will be when he arrives?"

"Normally he would try and bribe someone but that will not work in this situation, which worries me."

Haku hums in agreement.

 **One Week Later**

Only the Starks and the Royal Family come to greet Tywin at the gates along with Haku and Ser Barristan. Sentries on top of Winterfell reported seeing Lion Banners in the distance. Eddard and Catelyn wanting to keep their children safe told them earlier to wait inside, except for Robb.

Eddard's reminiscing is cut short as Tywin rides in with his men without the Mountain just as Moat Cailin reported. He takes a moment to look Tywin over, his attire is simply red and gold but fit for a noble. He still radiates a cold and intimidating presence.

"Your Grace," Tywin says in his characteristic cold voice.

"Lord Tywin, I trust your ride here was pleasant," Robert says.

"It was, your Grace. Now if you don't mind can we please get to the matter at hand."

"Do you mean your son's crimes?" Eddard spits out with venom.

Tywin's cold green looks to Eddard's cold grey eyes, both stare each other down and neither backs down. Everybody is looking at the two and feeling the tension.

"Enough both of you, we will go somewhere private where we can discuss the matter," Robert says being the calm one surprisingly.

Both stare at each other before looking at Robert and nodding.

"Good. Ned, would you mind escorting us to your private scholar," Robert says gesturing with his hand for Eddard to lead the way.

Eddard whispers something in Catelyn's ear, she nods and grabs Robb's arm and both walk away. Eddard turns around with Robert, Tywin, and Barristan following him.

Soon they arrive at Eddard's room, it has a table with four chairs and a wine jug on top of the table. Robert sees the wine jug and bolts for the chair closest to it, Eddard and Tywin take the other chairs. While Barristan shuts the door and stands outside. Robert pours himself a glass of wine and drinks it instantly, "Right then, let's begin."

"My son is innocent of all these charges and all evidence against him has been fabricated," Tywin says calmly.

"How dare you accuse my ward of fabricating evidence," Eddard says as he is about to stand up before Robert shoots him a look, he grudgingly sits back down.

Eddard takes a deep breath before speaking, "If your son is innocent then he has no reason to fear a trial by combat, the Gods will show us who is right."

Tywin looks to Robert, "If my son is not released then I will call in the Crown's three million debt to me."

No one responds for a moment complete silence.

"Robert, what's he talking about?" Eddard, says with clear shock on his face.

"Oh did his grace not tell you. He's currently six million in debt to me. Half to me and the other half too various other houses and The Iron Bank of Braavos," Tywin finishes. He looks amused or as much as he can be.

"Robert please tell me this is an exaggeration."

Robert downs a goblet of win. "To be honest Ned. I had no idea that it was that high."

Eddard cradles his head in his hands. Haku glares at Robert.

"So what will it be your grace?"

Robert pours a cup of wine and huffs.

"Eddard will release the Kingslayer."

Eddard is furious. "Are you asking or are you commanding me, your grace?"

Robert flings his wine goblet across the room. "Seven hells Ned I'm half in debt to him."

Eddard stands, "Fine, I hereby refuse the position of The Hand of the King."

Barristan opens the door and Eddard storms out. Haku stands up she stares Robert down, "Eddard told me lots of things about you, your grace. Such a shame they all turned out to be." She turns to Tywin, "Good day Lord Tywin." She turns around and walks out slamming the door behind her.

Silence is all that is heard in the room.

"Take your fucking son Lord Tywin. I hereby release him from his service."

Tywin rises and nods. Barristan opens the door and he leaves.

 **Jaime Lannister's Cell**

Jaime lays on his cot staring up at the ceiling. _'I heard father arrived this morning.'_ He hears people approaching.

"Father," Jaime says as he gets up.

"Open it," Tywin commands to Rodrick, he silently fumes as he unlocks the cell.

"Father what did you do?" Jaime asks, looking between the two.

"Release him from his chains."

Rodrick unshackles Jaime, he leaves the two of them alone.

"We're leaving Robert has agreed to release to me. You'll come with me to Casterly Rock where you will learn to become my heir."

"I refuse. I have a trial by combat tomorrow."

"You are leaving with me today."

Jaime turns around flops down on his cot. He goes back to staring at the ceiling "Close the door on your way out Father."

Tywin's nostrils flare as he glares at his son and storms out.

 **Tyrion**

"Come now, surely there is more you can tell me?" Tyrion asked, drinking with some of the Winterfell guards.

"Afraid not, milord. Lord Stark doesn't like to talk about the Lady Yuki to us," one guard answers, slurring his words.

"Well thank you for the conversation. Another round for my friends here!" Tyrion yells loudly causing some of the Winterfell guards to cheer.

The brothel door is thrown open revealing three Lannister guardsmen. They draw attention from everybody because you can tell they are not here to drink or fuck whores. Their eyes search until they find who they are looking for, the said man says under his breath, "Fuck me."

They make their way to Tyrion's table. "Lord Tyrion, Lord Tywin commands your presence immediately," one of them says.

"Oh joy," Tyrion says into his cup before finishing it, "Well I'm sorry to leave you fine men, but my father requires my company."

He reaches into his pocket and sets down some silver stags. "The whores are on me tonight men."

The Stark guardsmen cheer as Tyrion leaves.

He reaches his father's room soon enough with one of the guardsmen knocking on the door.

"Enter."

One of the guardsmen opens the door and Tyrion enters, it closes behind him swiftly.

Tyrion takes note that Cersei is already here. Sitting in a chair across from her father. Tyrion waddles over to the chair next to his sister and hops on.

Tyrion looks over the desk to find his favorite drink is missing. _'No wine, how disappointing.'_

"How nice of you to join us." Cersei spits out.

"I was quite busy, sweet sister."

"I don't think drinking and whoring counts as being busy," Tywin says with a scowl.

"While drinking and whoring are my favorite ways to pass time, I was actually trying to find some more information about Lady Yuki."

"What did you find out?" Tywin asks immediately.

"Well about a year ago, Lord Stark and his boys came under attack by a group of wildlings. They made it back unharmed but with an extra person, the Lady in question to be exact, who was covered in blood. They say none of it was her own. When people were sent to retrieve some dead Stark guardsmen, they found an entire group of wildlings slaughtered."

"You're not suggesting that she killed all those wildlings?" Cersei asks with disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe, but Lord Stark certainly has a lot of faith that she can beat Jaime."

"That's all you were able to find out?" Tywin inquires.

"Well there's something else and these are their words, not mine. They… claim that Haku can wield ice like a weapon."

"Magic.. how foolish can these northerners be. Did you find out anything we can use to discredit her?"

"No and since you're looking to discredit her I'm guessing your plan to set Jaime free didn't go as planned."

"No. it did not," Tywin says with venom.

"What happened?" Cersei asks with surprise. She thought her father would fix this.

"I secured Jaime's release, but he refused me and would rather fight to prove his innocence."

"Sounds like Jaime," Tyrion remarks smirking.

Cersei and Tywin glare at him.

"He's a damn fool. Is what he is," Tywin says.

"Well we have nothing to fear Jaime will prove his innocence and kill that whore who framed him," Cersei says confidently. Tyrion stares at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And if he loses?" Tyrion asks hesitantly.

"If that… happens all we have to do is wait for our moment to negotiate his release."

 **Next Day**

Despite being in many combat situations Haku could not help but feel a little nervous. _'Perhaps it is because I'll have an audience this time. Such a strange justice system here.'_

Her head swivels to the door where someone is outside. A knock comes from the other side, she gets up and opens the door coming face to face with the grim Rodrik Cassel.

"It's time, Lady Yuki."

Haku nods and leaves her room, Rodrick closes the door for her.

As they walk down the halls, Haku notices how empty the castle is.

"Are you nervous, Lady Yuki?" Rodrick asks.

"A little, I've never fought with an audience watching me before," Haku replies.

"That's all that makes you nervous?" Rodrik inquires, clearly skeptical.

"Mhm."

Rodrik drops the subject because they enter the courtyard, which is now substituting for an arena with stands and a fighting area.

Haku felt hundreds of eyes on her as she made her way to the fighting area. She hops over the guardrail and takes her stance in front of the royal family stand. Jaime is across from her with a cocky smirk and the commoners to his back with the sun rising.

He is wearing metal armor with Lannister colors. He has a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left while Haku is wearing simple arm guards and a thin breastplate with her katana in its sheath on her back.

Luwin enters the fighting area and announces, "In the sight of the Old and the New Gods along with men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of Jaime Lannister. May the Gods show us the way."

Luwin walks away and the trumpeters give the signal to fight.

Jaime and Haku, who draws her blade, approach each other at a steady pace. As they get closer both change direction and start to circle each other.

Haku is analyzing Jaime looking for any weakness. _'Of course, I could just beat him in an instant but Eddard told me to fight fairly.'_

Finally, Jaime grows impatient and attacks. She parries the swing and then swings back at him. He blocks with his shield and pushes her away. She jumps back and reaches into her sleeve pulling out a kunai, she throws it at him. He brings up his shield to block it. He moves his shield down and his eyes widen, he barely parries her blow.

That is how it went, each would trade blows, and neither could land a winning blow.

The Royal family is full of surprise as they watch a girl twenty name days younger than her opponent go head to head with one of the greatest swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms.

Robert cannot help but admit his best friend was right in placing his trust with her. The Lannister family is starting to worry now about Jaime's chance to win.

The longer the fight rages on the more tiring it will be for Jaime which may cause him to do something rash.

' _How is she doing this? When I was told my opponent would be a girl I thought it was a sign from the Gods that I would be a free man soon,'_ Jaime thinks.

He blocks a strike and strikes back which she perfectly parries.

' _If this keeps going I'm going to get more and more tired. I wouldn't have worn such heavy armor if I knew it would last this long.'_

As she swings her blade and he parries causing the screeching sound of metal against metal. He notices that her blade is thin, very thin.

Now Jaime may not be the sharpest, but he does know how to spot a custom blade.

' _Alright given that her blade is a design I have never seen in the Seven Kingdoms there is a good chance that a blacksmith in Winterfell can't make one. Which means she does not have a spare. If I break it I can get an advantage.'_

He doesn't wait long for this moment, she swings, and he catches her blade on the flat of his blade and swings his shield with all his might. The blade snaps and breaks in half.

Haku backs away quickly, she looks at her blade then to her opponent, who is smiling like an ass.

"You may want to yield now?" Jaime says full of cockiness.

Tilting her head she smiles back and says "Why would I do that?"

"Are you daft? I just broke your blade and given its unique design I doubt you have a spare."

The Lannister family except for Tywin are smiling clearly think that Jaime is about to win.

"Don't celebrate too soon," Eddard says.

"And why is that?"

Then Eddard does something no one ever thought he would do, he smirks like he knows something they don't.

"Just watch."

All attention goes back to the fight just in time to hear Haku say, "While it's true I don't have a spare. I don't need it."

Quickly Haku slices her hand and coats her blade in as much blood as possible.

The crowd is in shock by her display and are all wondering why she did that, they get their answer soon. The crowd gasps as they watch her blade go from half broken to completely brand new.

In the stands where the nobles are sitting, everybody is in shock except for the Starks. Tyrion has dropped his empty cup, Tywin has his mouth slightly open, and Cersei's face has become pale from shock.

Robert is more vocal in his shock, "What the fuck was that?" He yells, sticking his cup out for more wine.

"That your Grace is the special thing of Haku's sword. Whenever it gets dull, rusty or broken all she needs to do it is get blood on it and the blade becomes brand new," Eddard says to him calmly.

The Royals are silent they process what Eddard said. A sword like would be worth fortune. Robert is the first to speak up. "Ha, what a fine blade to have. If only I could have Warhammer like that, imagine it. Something that can fix itself with blood."

Meanwhile, Jaime finds himself on the defensive, she's attacking relentlessly. Eventually, they cross swords and he tries to overpower her but before he can she raises her arm causing the sunlight to reflect into Jaime's eyes.

Instinct takes over and Jaime shuts his eyes. Haku seizes her chance and as quick as lightning, moving behind him and slicing at his legs being careful not to inflict permanent damage.

Jaime cries out in pain and collapses, he barely catches himself from falling face first into the dirt.

Haku approaches from behind and rips of his helmet while placing her blade on his neck, "Do you yield?"

"Never," he snarls. He tries to stand but she kicks his wound and he collapses. _'He's stubborn.'_

She grabs his hair and jerks him up. She presses the blade harder breaking his skin. "Do you yield?"

Jaime being the stubborn man he shakes his head, thinking that she would never go so far and kill him. The blade lifts off his neck and rises into the air. _'She's going to do it.'_

Just as the blade is slicing through the air his life flashes before his eyes. _'I don't want to die.'_

He shouts to the anxious crowd, "I yield," it stops barely an inch from his neck. Haku releases her grip on his hair and he falls to the ground.

The whole crowd is mute with mouths and eyes as wide as they can be. Haku is the one to break the silence, "Maester Luwin, I believe Ser Jaime Lannister needs treatment." Luwin nods and with some helpers goes to retrieve Jaime with a stretcher.

Robert comes out of his stupor and yells to the crowd, "The gods have seen fit to declare the guilt of Jaime Lannister."

Tywin, Cersei, and Tyrion storm off the noble area following Luwin. The whole crowd which is quiet now are cheering and chanting Haku's name. Robert signals to the crowd to calm down so he can speak. "Haku Yuki, approach," she does and kneels, "Rise, I never thought I would see the day the Kingslayer would get his ass handed to him, by a girl no less," he stops and lets out a hearty laugh, everybody laughs with the King. "Now, for helping to bring the Kingslayer to court and for defeating him it's only fair that you be properly rewarded, ask two things of me and if it's within my power, I shall do so."

Again, the crowd is in shock. Two requests from the King is a godsend, Haku already knows what she wants in a moment. "I request that Jon Snow be legitimized."

Now all attention is on Jon, who is looking at Haku with bewilderment.

"Granted as soon as the Maester is done with the Kingslayer is done I shall have him write it up. Now is there anything else you require."

Haku ponders a moment if she needs or wants anything but come up with nothing. "Your Grace, I currently I require nothing."

"Nothing huh? You could ask for anything and you request not a single thing."

Haku does her signature head tilt and smile, "Yes your Grace, I'm quite content with what I have."

"Very well. In case you are ever in need of something in the future be sure to let me know."

"Thank you, your Grace. If it's okay with you may I be excused? I wish to clean myself up."

"Of course but be back in time for your victory feast."

Smiling forcefully, "Of course."

With Robert's permission to leave Haku turns around. She stops and picks up the broken sword piece, she continues to the exit. With all eyes on her back.

 **The giant metal spear is flying their way. His eyes calculate it will hit.**

" **SUSANOO."**


End file.
